Una flama de esperanza
by Persei
Summary: Llevas un arma divina dentro, sacríficalo todo por aquel al que amas. ¿Sesshoumaru, lo permitirás?. La felicidad se escapa, ¿qué harás para retenerla incluso si te es negada? SesshxOC
1. Capítulo I: Sentimientos

- Hola de nuevo a todos!! Ya estoy de regreso con la secuela del fic de cenizas!! n.n y una vez más vengo acompañada de mi súper amiga Kaissa y de Inu con Sesshy

- Tardó mucho pero aquí la tienen de nuevo n.n

- Sii es que de veras que tenía bloqueo mental, nada bueno se me ocurria TOT

- Mejor pasemos ya al capi, sólo los aburres con tus boberias u.u

- Inu Yasha ¬¬X Bueno si quieren entenderle a este fic tendrán que leer el fic titulado Cenizas que Renacen del Pasado, no es necesario que me dejen review pero espero les guste este nuevo que prepare

**Disclaimer:** Ni Inu ni Co me pertenecen sólo los utilizo con el fin de entretener sin recibir lucro

* * *

**Una flama de esperanza**

**Capítulo I: Sentimientos**

Los nubarrones negros se dibujaban en aquel cielo que, momentos antes, se mostraba hermoso… sin duda una corriente de maldad se acercaba lentamente a la realidad

En una de las espesuras de los bosques que se acrecentaban en todo el Sengoku, se encontraba una pequeña niña humana junto con un youkai tipo sapo, la niña lloraba desconsoladamente y el sapito mantenía la mirada pérdida en algún punto mientras que se sumía en la tristeza. Su amo no se encontraba con ellos, tras comunicarles esa noticia tan triste, había marchado diciéndoles que volvería en algunos días

- Buuaaa Akari…. mi amiga!!.... buaaa…. no puede…. ella no puede estar muerta!!.... buaaa – sollozaba la pequeña con lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, antes con gran alegría

- Rin no te pongas así – dijo el sapito sin mirarla, era verdad, aún no creía que aquella chiquilla hubiese muerto de esa manera, su amo, cómo debía sentirse en estos momentos?

- Pero señor Jaken!! Ella era mi amiga!! Y además el señor Sesshoumaru había encontrado la alegría por fin!! Cómo me puede decir aquello? – continuaba sollozando la pequeña

- Rin… Quizás tengas razón pero si el señor Sesshoumaru te ve de esta manera solo conseguirás hacerlo sentir peor – dijo viéndola con seriedad

- Señor Jaken… - la niña le devolvió la mirada y se limpió sus ojitos con las manos – A dónde cree que haya ido el señor Sesshoumaru? – preguntó con tristeza aún en sus palabras

- Me temo, Rin, que ha ido en busca de una respuesta que significa más un peligro… - dijo volviendo a adoptar una mirada pérdida, el sabía perfectamente a dónde se dirigía su amo pero no podía preocupar más a la pequeña, así recordó la noche anterior…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Flash Back :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En la penumbra de la oscuridad, un sapito corrió tras su amo que, después de haberles dicho lo que había sucedido, se había marchado, lo encontró caminando hacia el horizonte, dio un suspiro de alivio y se propuso a hablar con él acerca de lo que planearía

- Amo Sesshoumaru!! – gritó el sapito haciendo que el taiyoukai se detuviese mas esta vez el sapito pudo notar que la mirada de su amo no era fría como antes, ni mucho menos cálida como cuando estaba con Akari, ahora mantenía algo más… tristeza quizás

- Qué quieres Jaken – dijo apartando la vista

- Amo bonito, no es que me incumba ni mucho menos le pido explicaciones… es más un favor… por favor dígame a dónde piensa ir? – preguntó sintiéndose un tanto intimidado

- Iré… al castillo de mi padre - dijo cortante – así se me será revelado el secreto que hace mucho dijo, guardaba dentro del castillo

- Amo Sesshoumaru… no es que me incumba pero usted sabe que tal secreto podría despertar algo sumamente peligroso… entiendo que se quiera arriesgar pero debe haber otra forma de… - el sapito fue interrumpido por las palabras encolerizadas de su amo

- NO LA HAY JAKEN, esa es la única manera de alejarla de ese maldito bastardo y sea como sea lo averiguaré, ahora ve y cuida de Rin – dijo secamente alejándose del lugar

- Amo Sesshoumaru… - dijo mirando la dirección en la que su amo había marchado – sé que sufre y espero pueda encontrar aquel artefacto sin salir lastimado – susurro para sí mismo dando media vuelta para volver con la pequeña que se encontraba llorando a más no poder

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Fin Flash Back :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- Señor Jaken… cree que podamos salvar a Akari de las manos de ese ser llamado Naraku? – preguntó la niña mientras que una lucecita aparecía en sus ojitos rojos de tanto llorar

- Pero qué preguntas niña, el amo Sesshoumaru siempre logra lo que se propone, por supuesto que acabará con ese despreciable de Naraku y traerá de vuelta a Akari – dijo en tono indignado

- Si Señor Jaken, es verdad!! Por lo mientras espero que regrese con bien – dijo mientras que una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro

- Si Rin, ya veras que así será… - dijo el sapito con una media sonrisa que por primera vez se dibujaba para tranquilizar a la pequeña…

………………………………………………………………………………..

En una colina, se podía apreciar que el mal clima continuaba y avisaba la llegada de lluvias próximas. Un grupo de jóvenes partían, a pesar de esto, en busca del maldito monstruo que les había vuelto a arrebatar la vida de un ser querido y no conforme eso, ahora profanaba sus esencias. Iban en silencio, a decir verdad, habían pasado apenas tres días desde que aquello había sucedido y aun así no planteaban comentario alguno más de los que fueran innatamente necesarios.

De pronto, uno de ellos se paró en seco, olfateando el aire, sin duda aun quedaban rastros de ese ser tan despreciable pero ese aroma se estaba volviendo extrañamente más fuerte

- Qué sucede Inu Yasha? – preguntó el houshi

- Detecto el olor de Naraku… - dijo con rencor – Ese maldito anda por aquí cerca!!

- En qué dirección? – preguntó la joven exterminadora

- Viene del Oeste… - musitó – Sesshoumaru… también he estado detectando su olor algunos días atrás – afirmó

- Naraku!! Seguramente planea atacar a Sesshoumaru!! – exclamó el zorrito

- No creo que en estos momentos alguien pueda derrotar a Sesshoumaru, después de todo necesita descargar su frustración en alguien y lástima de quien se le ponga en frente – dijo el houshi

- No Miroku, estos dos aromas se dirigen a el Castillo de… mi padre – dijo el hanyu – Sesshoumaru va en busca del artefacto prohibido de mi padre!! – exclamó con sorpresa

- Qué significa eso Inu Yasha? – preguntó Kagome con desdén

- No sé muy bien qué tipo de artefactos dejo mi padre en el Castillo pero la mayoría de ellos eran para salvar vidas pero uno de ellos fue sellado por mi padre, según mi madre, porque era demasiado peligroso – relató

- Con que eso es lo que busca Sesshoumaru… – dijo Kagome

- Pero Naraku!! Qué es lo que pretende al ir tras Sesshoumaru? – preguntó el ktsune consternado

- Esperen… hay algo diferente en su olor es como si… estuviera mezclado con alguna presencia más pero… no logró identificarla – dijo olfateando el aire

- Chicos hay que ir hacia allá, aunque Sesshoumaru rechace nuestra ayuda, sé que Akari no me perdonaría el que dejara solo y a su suerte a su ser más querido – dijo Kagome con voz quebrantada a lo que los demás asintieron Sin duda llegarían en unos cuantos minutos

Por otra parte, un joven príncipe youkai iba caminando con paso firme, su mirada la mantenía intimidante y fría, lo suficiente para no hacer notar la opresión que se cernía ahora sobre su pecho…

- Ya estoy por llegar a tu palacio padre… deberás perdonarme el que desobedeciera tus órdenes pero… es algo necesario – pensaba el youkai – Bien Naraku no sé que sea lo que planees hacer pero sea lo que sea no dejaré que lo cumplas… - dijo al mismo tiempo en que de un solo latigazo acababa con unos cuantos insectos que a pesar de seguirlo a una distancia prudencial y sigilosamente, no evadieron el ataque – Hn……. sólo pierdo mi tiempo con esas basuras – dijo marchandose de nuevo

A pesar de mostrar esa presencia tan intimidante y parecer frío por toda su vida, ciertamente ahora un gran dolor pesaba en su corazón y por qué no decirlo? también en su alma, ya no valía la pena mantener el orgullo de no sentir nada por una humana cuando ese mismo orgullo se había quebrantado en mil pedazos al ver que se le arrebataba lo que más había protegido durante tanto tiempo, ese ser tan miserable iba a pagar, de eso no había duda alguna pero ahora tendría que encargarse de otro asunto de más importancia, devolverle la vida a esa chica que lo había cautivado

- Naraku qué demonios haces aquí, se suponía debíamos encontrarte, por qué te presentas ante mí? – preguntó a la nada mientras que como respuesta obtuvo una risa irónica

- No soy Naraku, soy una más de sus extensiones – anunció la voz

- Es por ello la mezcla de aromas? – preguntó con fastidio

- mmmm….. Por qué no lo compruebas por ti mismo? – preguntó la misma voz con cierta malicia en sus palabras

- Ahora ya son más basuras creadas por ese miserable? – preguntó con una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro

- Jajaja Sesshoumaru se me advirtió que eras un youkai de precaución pero… me pregunto si serías capaz de matar a la persona frente a tus ojos – dijo mientras que una figura femenina salía de las sombras, acompañada por un niño de extraño aspecto tras ella que era el ser que le hablaba – Dime, serías capaz de matarla?

La figura de la joven y el niño pudo apreciarse perfectamente, el chico era de un tono pálido, pareciese que no tuviese vida, sus ojos eran de un color violeta oscuro y sus cabellos eran un poco largos, podría decirse que se poseía un atractivo especial. La chica que estaba a su lado tenía el cabello largo tomado de una coleta alta, sus cabellos eran castaño oscuro y su mirada era de un verde intenso pero en su mirar no se podía apreciar aquella chispa de vida que se da en todos los seres vivos

- No puede ser… - musitó el taiyoukai abriendo los ojos con sorpresa, en verdad era ella pero algo la hacía parecer muy diferente

- No te da gusto verla? – preguntó con ironía – Oh perdón, mejor dicho, volver a verla? – preguntó con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro

De pronto, en el lugar, irrumpieron un grupo de jóvenes, una joven abrió los ojos con sorpresa al igual que todos, por presenciar lo que veían ante sus ojos… sería imposible que ella estuviera viva…

- De verdad eres tú? – preguntó la voz quebrantada de una miko de cabellos azabaches que no creía lo que veía ante sus ojos – Cómo es que tú… estás – tartamudeaba mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas

- Es ella… - dijo Sango con sorpresa – Está… viva – dijo con alegría

- Les alegra verla no es así? – preguntó la voz de ese niño

- Tú quién demonios eres? – exigió respuestas el hanyu que no paraba de ver de reojo a la persona que se encontraba junto a el

- Mi nombre es Hakudoushi y a ella… ya la conocen – volvió a sonreir

- Akari… - musitó el youkai con la voz apagada

- Es bueno saber que aún me recuerdan – sonrió con malicia la chica mientras que sus ojos se llenaban de rencor

- Qué le han hecho? – preguntó Sesshoumaru a Hakudoushi

- Ni yo ni Naraku le hemos hecho nada en absoluto… eso deberían preguntárselo ustedes – respondió – O acaso ya olvidaron por qué murió? O mejor dicho por qué fue asesinada?

- Cómo olvidar que fue el maldito de Naraku quien acabó con la vida de Akari?! – preguntó la exterminadora con indignación

- Jajajajajajaja – rió estrenduosamente la joven de cabellos castaños – En serio esa fue la causa de mi muerte? A mí me parece recordar que la razón por la que morí fue porque unos malditos idiotas a los que llamaba "amigos" me abandonaron – dijo con una chispa encendida de odio

- Akari qué… qué te ha sucedido? – preguntó Kagome desesperada ante la actitud que ahora tenía esa joven

- No le ha sucedido nada más que abrir los ojos… ella sabe muy bien la razón de su muerte y de su resurrección… - todos se quedaron desconcertados ante tales palabras

- Su resurrección? – preguntó el houshi

- Qué pasa? No les agrada saber que ha vuelto a la vida? – preguntó con malicia – Bien al parecer no creen que sea ella en realidad y después del todo quizás tengan razón… le han quitado una buena parte de aquello a lo que ustedes llaman sentimientos humanos

- NO!! ESO NO ES VERDAD!! ELLA JAMÁS CEDERÍA SUS SENTIMIENTOS!! JAMÁS!! – exclamó Kagome con desesperación

- Jajajaja – volvió a reír la jovencita – De verdad es bueno que se lleven ese recuerdo de mi yo anterior, Naraku tiene razón, los sentimientos y emociones sólo te hacen vulnerable e inútil, y he aquí un claro ejemplo – dijo con voz estoica aquella chica que aunque ahora poseyera más maldad que emociones no perdía su belleza

- Akari… esa no eres tú!! – se resistía a creer la miko – Tú jamás dirías tales cosas!! Abre los ojos por favor!!

- Quiero que tengan algo bien claro, yo ya no soy esa niñita tonta que se sacrificaba por sus amigos y que incluso perdió la vida en ese acto, soy algo más grande y con mayores poderes como para dejarme valer por impulsos y esas tonterías como el amor y las ilusiones, esas son tonterías y no sirven más que para confundirte y al final de cuentas quedarte solo y morir – dijo con amargura – Hakudoushi qué te parece si nos dejamos de tanta palabrería estúpida y comenzamos con lo que se nos fue ordenado? – preguntó con malicia a lo que el niño sonrió también

Ambos comenzaron su ataque dividiendo al Inu-gumi en dos partes, Hakudoushi atacaba a Inu Yasha, Sango, Kirara y Miroku mientras que Akari combatía contra Sesshoumaru y Kagome

Mientras que desde otro lugar, un híbrido miserable observaba todo desde el espejo de otra de sus extensiones, se divertia tanto al presenciar tal batalla, sin duda le sería muy entretenido

- Bien, al parecer la perla y tus poderes han hecho un excelente trabajo Kikyo – dijo el demonio

- Ja! Sólo recuerda lo que prometiste – dijo dando media vuelta, marchándose así del lugar

- Claro Kikyo, no seré yo quien mate a Inu Yasha – susurró con malicia

- Naraku… - le llamó la niña representante de la nada

- Dime Kanna – respondió

- Crees que cuando llegue el momento, Akari acabe con todos ellos? – preguntó sin expresión alguna en su rostro

- Si lo hará Kanna, mi poder y mis palabras han invadido cada parte de su alma, ella sabe que todo lo que le he dicho es verdad – dijo con una media sonrisa

- Y si Kikyo nos traiciona? – volvió a preguntar

- Si lo hace, tendrá que ser eliminada – dijo mientras que sus ojos se mostraban con alegría y maldad – Mientras tanto, veamos que tan bien podrá Akari pelear contra Sesshoumaru, dudo mucho que pueda acabar con él por ahora pero… más adelante seguramente lo logrará – dijo con gran confianza en sus palabras….

En las afueras del palacio, una joven había escuchado todo aquello antes de salir de el palacio, ya sabía que no debía confiarse de ese monstruo pero esa era la única manera de cumplir su cometido

- Naraku…. qué demonios planeas hacer? – preguntó la voz fría de la sacerdotisa que se hubo marchado antes de aquella habitación – Sea como sea, acabaré con tu vida antes de que me ganes la vida de Inu Yasha – susurró

El viento soplaba fuertemente y el mal clima cada vez se hacía más evidente, no tardaría mucho en que la lluvia comenzara a caer y en aquellos campos, una batalla sumamente dolorosa se estaba llevando a cabo, la alegría de haber encontrado con vida a aquella muchacha se vio opacada por la desilusión de la nueva actitud que le habían impuesto mediante malos recuerdos… Si, era verdad, un sentimiento siempre traería consecuencias…

**Continuará…………………**

- Cómo la ven? Akari ha revivido pero bajo las órdenes de Naraku

- Y para esta tontería te demoraste tanto? ¬¬

- Ay Sesshoumaru pues claro, no tenía ni idea de que poner así que pues aquí está y aunque es chiquito ya verán que los demás serán más largos, jejeje bueno voy a agradecer rapidisimo los reviews que me dejaron en el fic anterior a este

**Asami**: Friend!! Perdóname!!! te agradezco mucho el apoyo y espero te haya gustado el capi, jejeje si tienes razón, trataré de controlarlos pero pues muchas gracias por tu review y esperaré el que viene para ver que tal con la segunda parte, mata ne!!

**Fenixgirl**: Sii todos se quedaron con la intriga, qué bueno que te gusto la parte malévola de la historia. Si vieras el trabajo que me costo hacerlo, fue mi primer fic y pues esta es la secuela, espero no haya defraudado la idea que tenías acerca de este capi y esperaré ansiosa tu review para ver si te gusto o no

**Natsumi-san**: No quedo como el malo XD, incluso lo puse a madurar un poquito pero cómo ves este nuevo obstáculo entre ellos?? o.o, me encanta hacerle el drama verdad? XD no me puedo resistir pero pues ojalá te haya gustado el capi y muchas gracias por tu apoyo!!

**Sayo-Yukishiro:** Sii ya ves esto que acaba de suceder, ahora Naraku como quien dijera, le lavo el cerebro a Akari aunque más adelante veremos qué fue lo que verdaderamente hizo con su alma y que tiene que ver Kikyo en todo esto. Si lo puse más maduro y creo que ya no va a cometer tantos errores, ahora es el quien debe apoyar a Kagome y eso lo va a hacer madurar más, ya verás que sí nOn, tardé un poquito pero tu sabes, la escuela y todo eso pues como te traen medio loquita pero pues aquí esta y espero te guste mucho gracias por tu review n.n

**Kaissa:** Amiga del alma!! No te preocupes tú también tenías un montón de cosas que hacer pero me alegra mucho que te hayan gustado y si quedó muy triste YOY, pero cómo la ves ahora? Akari ya es de los malos y está combatiendo contra el mismísimo Sesshoumaru, tú que crees que pase?? Jejeje bueno esperaré tu review y continuale con tus fics porque estan muy buenos n.n

**Egle: **Egle mi amiga!! Gracias a ti logré hacer ese primer fic de mi vida y aquí te traigo la secuela, por cierto que este capi me costó demasiado pensarlo y pues a ver si lo desarrolle bien pero no te preocupes con que no me dejes review, el saber que te gusta tanto lo que escribo es suficiente n.n, espero no defraudarte amiga!!

- Terminé, bueno amigos me voy de aquí para irme a dormir porque ya son la 1.33 de la madrugada y mi mamá está a punto de ahorcarme ¬¬

- Si además yo también ya tengo sueño -o- - dice Inu Yasha

- Yo también u.u - dice Kaissa

- Si -o- - dice Sesshoumaru

- Buenoyo y la bola de colados ¬¬ nos vamos ya a dormir no sin antes pedirles queme dejen muchos reviews para críticas y ya de paso me dicen que tal con el capi

- Matta ne!!


	2. Capítulo II

**Disclaimer: Ya lo saben nada mío sólo Akari n.n**

* * *

**Una flama de esperanza**

**Capítulo II: Un dulce lamento**

El viento se movía con cierto toque violento y sumamente frío, en el ambiente se percibía una mezcla de auras, la pura y la sagrada, ambas dentro de una cruel batalla determinada por las trampas y jugarretas de los deseos de un híbrido llamado Naraku

La maldad se percibía en el bando contrario y la pureza mezclada con la salinidad del dolor se encontraba dentro de los corazones del Inu-gumi y de ahora un nuevo integrante… el medio hermano de su líder

No lloraba, sabía que no podía mostrarse débil… por fuera… pero por dentro lloraba lágrimas de sangre, de entre ellas emanaba un dolor puro… la primera vez que obtenía el amor de otra persona que lo hubiera cautivado tanto y le era arrebatado… acaso la palabra felicidad no existía para él?... según el destino y por lo que veía, el no era uno de los hijos favoritos del tiempo

En el bando contrario, la nueva creación de aquel híbrido se mantenía perfectamente sincronizado con la jovencita a su lado… le era aun increíble que luchara junto a una guardiana divina… si bien era cierto que él mismo había nacido de los poderes de la joven, bien sabía que para seguir de pie y con tal agilidad, entonces debía de ser poseedora de grandes poderes… recordó con rabia las palabras de aquel ser despreciable para él llamado Naraku…

FLASH BACK

- Hakudoushi que te quede bien claro que después de derrotar a ese grupo de tontos, tú y Midori deberán regresar… si alguno de los dos falla en su misión entonces lo pagarán caro – dijo el demonio

- Si Naraku como digas – dijo el joven de cabellos violetas y tez pálida

Así pues, haciendo un gesto de permiso, el joven de mirar frío salió de la habitación oscura… maldiciendo entre dientes

- "Maldito Naraku… no estoy para servirte… sólo lo hago por… ella" – pensaba ensimismado hasta topar con una silueta distinguida por su mirar verde inigualable

- Hakudoushi estás bien? – preguntó la voz jovial y dulce de la jovencita ante sus ojos

- Ehh? Ah si Midori no pasa nada malo – dijo mientras un nerviosismo se agalopaba en su estómago

- Qué te ha dicho el amo Naraku? – preguntó la joven con interés

- Nada importante – "sólo me ha puesto en advertencia" – pensaba para sí mismo – Tendremos que ir por los fragmentos, al parecer ese grupo se dirige hacia el norte – comenzó a decir el joven

- Y Kagura qué har�? – preguntó

- Naraku la necesita para asuntos de otra importancia – dijo sin darle importancia

Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante un largo rato, ninguno tenía más qué decir… al parecer para ellos aquel silencio que a simple vista pareciera incómodo, no lo era para ellos dos, hasta que por fin Hakudoushi se aclaro la garganta y trato de pensar bien lo que diría

- Los volverás a ver – dijo bajando la mirada – Volverás a ver a los culpables de tu muerte

- Eso no es de importancia – dijo con seguridad – Pagarán lo que me hicieron pero será a mi manera… - dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa la cual hizo que Hakudoushi sintiera un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo entero

- Qué piensas hacer? – dijo tratando de disimular su tensión

- Ya lo verás… pero por ahora prefiero no saber nada de cosas desagradables – dijo con la mirada sombría – Además ese youkai… hay cuentas pendientes con él – susurro por lo bajo

- Entonces crees poder hacerlo? – preguntó con un hilillo de inseguridad

- Qué? Matarlo? Por supuesto, Naraku me hizo olvidar todos aquellos sentimientos pero – dijo acercandose peligrosamente a Hakudoushi – quién no te puede asegurar que los pueda recuperar con… alguien más? – le susurro en el oído marchandose a través de aquel pasillo tan oscuro

Hakudoushi sintió un tremendo choque eléctrico arremeter contra su cuerpo ante la cercanía de la joven… pudo percibir el aroma a vainilla emanar de ella, a decir verdad, aunque hubiera sido quitada del alma, al parece Naraku no lo logro del todo porque aun mantenía ese calor característico de los humanos al igual que la mirada que poseía y aunque a veces se mostraba como una mirada gélida, estoica y sin sentimiento alguno, tras conocerla y tratarla se había dado cuenta de que una parte en ella aun era humana y quién sabe… quizás aun tenía salvación

Sonrió y se marchó en dirección opuesta… vaya que esa chica poseía algo especial pero podría conservarlo por siempre? no lo sabía pero si estaba seguro de hacer lo posible porque así fuera… se estaba enamorando acaso? no… sólo la veía como una gran compañera que le ofrecería la oportunidad de liberarse y si entonces podría observar su verdadera naturaleza… quizás podría aceptarlo

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.FIN FLASHBACK .:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Entonces recordó que lo había traído hasta ahí… si deseaba protegerla entonces debía ayudarle a acabar con los recuerdos que le quedasen y eso incluía el presente también

Sesshoumaru veía con desagrado lo que Naraku había hecho en el interior de Akari… apenas y podía esquivar los ataques de la muchacha… si bien era cierto que la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes pero en estos casos es lo último que se podría esperar… aun no creía lo que sus oídos habían escuchado… no creía posible que tan fácilmente le hubieran robado a aquella joven poseedora de tan hermosos ojos verdes que denotaban ternura y alegría pero que a la vez contagiaban de una profunda tranquilidad, se habría ido por siempre? No quería saberlo pero haría lo posible porque no fuese así… si es que todavía no ocurría

- Akari no lo hagas! Reacciona sólo están manipulándote por favor no hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir después – exclamaba Kagome con desesperación y angustia marcada en su voz

- Calla tú no tienes ni la más remota idea de lo que ellos han hecho por mí, tus palabras no son más que mentiras y aunque así fuera tú quién eres para aconsejarme por mi propio bien cuando tú y todos aquellos que se decían llamar "amigos" me abandonaron y dejaron morir – dijo con rencor marcado en cada sílaba de sus palabras

- No Akari no fue culpa de Kagome lo que sucedió, todo fue culpa mía si tienes a alguien que odiar ese soy yo, por mi culpa moriste y caíste a manos de Naraku, escucha a Kagome o es que ya ni siquiera la recuerdas? – preguntó el hanyu mientras esquivaba los ataques de Hakudoushi

- Akari no hagas caso recuerda cuál es el asunto que nos trajo aquí – dijo la nítida voz de su acompañante – Sigue con Sesshoumaru yo me encargaré de todos ellos, no son más que basura

- Como digas – susurro con frialdad al momento que una cápsula la envolvía por completo

- Si no escuchas por las buenas tendrá que ser por las malas… - susurró la voz de un youkai al tiempo que aprovechaba la confusión creada para llevarse a la chica lejos del lugar

- Sólo espero que logres volverla a la realidad – pensaba en silencio un joven hanyu mientras tomaba entre sus brazos a la miko desmayada – Kagome… si consigue convencerla entonces me alejaré de ti para no causarte más daño…

**Continuará………………………………**

Lo sé lo sé muy corto y así serán los que vienen gomen na sai todo el tiempo que me mantuve ausente de este fic pero de pronto no le agarre la idea y apenas ayer me acorde y volvi a tomar el hilo de la historia, en fin esta historia ya está escrita y planeo actualizar muy pronto si quieren dejar comentarios en este fic ya saben sólo aprieten el botoncito k dice go vale?

Paso a los agradecimientos n.n

**Kaissa:** Sis no me quedo como hubiese querido u.u pero aún así espero lo sigas leyendo, gracias por tu apoyo!

**Kagome-anti-kikyo:** Lo digo y repito qué haría yo sin tí? Tú tmb escribes de maravilla amiga y espero este capi no haya defraudado las expectativas que tenías sobre mí u.u, grax x tu review!

**Fenixgirl:** Si regrese después de mucho mucho tiempo pero no te preocupes todo esto se arreglará muy pronto puedes estar segura de ello n.n, gracias por seguirme leyendo y espero no defraudarte!

**Egle: **Amiga! Sabes que eres muy especial para mí no? Creo que no es necesario que te diga a través de esto lo mucho que aprecio tu apoyo porque sé que no tienes duda de ellos pero aún así vuelvo a decírtelo y lo diré cuantas veces sea necesario, gracias x apoyarme en todo lo que haga, de verdad gracias n.n

**Kalid:** Me demore bastante gomen de nuevo pero ese bloqueo fue terrible y lo único que salió fue esto u.u pero aún así te diré que el siguiente capítulo será más largo y bastante interesante eso si te lo puedo asegurar, gracias x tu apoyo!

**Asami: **Gracias por esa opinion que tienes acerca de lo que escribo, mil gracias! Espero continues leyendolo n.n

**Sayo Yukishiro:** No te preocupes amiga entiendo como te sientes yo tmb estoy agobiada por los examenes demo gracias por tu apoyo y espero que este capi, aunque fue un asco, te haya entretenido aunke sea un ratito n.nU

**Lady Sesshoumaru: **Me demore lo sé... otra vez una disculpa enorme y no te preocupes no abandonaré más este fic al que le tengo tanto cariño, creeras que iniciando examenes el bloqueo se fue? qué extraño no? aun asi grax x tu review!

Prometo no demorarme ahora si ya no y les adelanto que el reencuentro de Akari y Sessh será muy interesante empezando xq... él la convencerá de una manera sutil... bueno quien sabe si la convenza pero si habra cosillas interesantes, hasta la próxima y una vez más mil disculpas!

Matta ne!


	3. Capítulo III

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi yo sólo los ocupo como medio de entretenimiento**

* * *

**Una Flama de Esperanza**

**Capítulo III: Un beso de reconocimiento inolvidable**

.- Sesshoumaru qué haces? BÁJAME AHORA MISMO! – exigía Akari

.- No… no te dejaré ir hasta que me digas qué fue lo que te sucedió? – preguntó congelando su mirada para que sus sentimientos no se filtrasen y fueran vistos por aquella que debía considerar ahora como su enemiga

.- Por qué debo decirte lo que de por si ya es obvio? – preguntó con ironía mientras cerraba sus ojos esmeraldas

.- "Aún sigue siendo ella… cuando algo le molesta siempre entrecierra de esa manera sus ojos" – pensaba el príncipe youkai mientras observaba con atención cada gesto por parte de la chica… después de todo seguía siendo la misma pero con una tristeza aún mayor por dentro

.- Entonces dime qué es eso tan obvio de lo cual no puedo entender el motivo – murmuró con voz gélida, dos podían jugar ese juego

.- Entonces quédate sin respuesta porque no pienso hablar más contigo – susurró la chica con rencor

.- Ese rencor que denotas… es para mí o es para ti? – preguntó con interés a lo que la chica volteó rápidamente

.- Perdón?... porque debería tenerme rencor a mí misma? – preguntó con sorpresa

.- Tu eres la dueña, tú dime – musitó con su habitual tranquilidad

.- Idiota… - susurró con enfado cerrando con fuerza sus puños

.- mmm…. Quizás pero al menos reconozco algunas cosas – murmuró por lo bajo

.- Que yo recuerde tú no te mostraste muy cooperativo cuando supiste lo que sentías – dijo con ironía y una sonrisa que demostraba sorna

.- Quizá pero al fin del cabo lo acepte no? Tú en cambio ni eso puedes hacer – dijo con enfado

.- Eso no te importa – dijo cortante y con cierta tonalidad de ira – Es mi vida y no tienes que entrometerte, quizás hayas sido alguien en mi vida anterior a ésta pero ahora realmente ya no eres nada para mí, sólo aquel que decía amarme y juró protegerme cumpliendo tan bien su promesa que permitió mi muerte ante sus propios ojos sin hacer ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA! Entiendes? – preguntó con desesperación y sarcasmo impregnados en la voz tan efímera que pretendía disolver

Sesshoumaru por primera vez sintió dentro de sí una opresión que luchaba por salir y gritarle, hacerle entender a la persona frente a él que todo lo que decía no era más que la realidad de lo que había sucedido, él debió haber hecho más por ella, debió haber cumplido su promesa… diablos! Le había prometido cuidarla! Y qué había hecho en cambio de eso?... Había dejado que cayera bajo las manos de Naraku para que aprovechara su poder y lo pusiera en contra de todos… aunque en el fondo, él si se lo merecía

Akari estaba desesperada ante el silencio que Sesshoumaru mostraba, no había dicho nada y las malditas lágrimas no cesaban de bajar por sus esmeraldas inundándolas

Se sentía tan… humana… minutos atrás recordaba con melancolía las olas de sensaciones de las que los humanos eran presas haciéndolos sentir vulnerables… débiles al mostrar su corazón pero fuertes apoyándose en la ilusión de un afecto, de un amor… e un respeto

Y ahora, ella estaba llorando, esa sensación de tristeza e ira se le hacía vagamente familiar, en antaño quedando sola con su padre, éste se había refugiado en el trabajo intentando alejarse de todo lo que le recordase a su madre fallecida y qué había sucedido entonces? La había dejado sola, como si la odiase, no, más bien, como si odiase lo que significaba ella en su vida… el producto de un amor muerto al marcharse ella

Tiempo después su padre comenzó a trabajar menos, pero la indiferencia y total ignorancia hacia ella se hacía cada vez más presente y como intentando sustituir su presencia en sus cumpleaños, le compraba regalos caros, cualquier juguete que una niña de su edad pudiese desear, pero lo que realmente buscaba y quería no se lo daba por más que se lo rogase con la mirada, porque había aprendido que su padre y muchos a su alrededor no escuchaban… y al parecer, tampoco veían…

Se sentía sola, y entonces Kagome entró a su vida iluminándola, pero de nuevo su padre había interrumpido tal felicidad llevándosela no solo de la ciudad, sino también del país, una vez más, le había quitado la luz en un camino cubierto de oscuridad…

Así se volvió una chica dura, con máscaras por delante ante cualquiera que se le acercase, había aprendido a vivir en una oscuridad total y sabía que era inútil ilusionarse con la luz de la esperanza que simplemente no llegaría… había aprendido a estar sola y entonces su padre le dijo que se casaría en un mes… ni siquiera se la había presentado, no sabía ni su nombre y por dios! No sabía nada… ocultó su disgusto con mucha facilidad gracias a una máscara que aprendió a desarrollar durante su infancia, y desde entonces la indiferencia se hacía cada vez más evidente, cuando su padre estaba en casa acompañado o no, ella nunca estaba ahí y salía a cualquier lugar, por eso conoció las marcas de ropa, por eso supo de las canciones del momento, por eso tenía tanta vida social… porque intentaba alejarse de aquel que solo oscurecía más su panorama y a cambio, se refugiaba en cosas materiales… pero que no llenaban el vacío en su vida

Y entonces cuando regresaron a Japón, no hubo mejor momento que ese, volvería a ver a Kagome… ese fue su principal deseo, y así como llego, paso todo… al estar con Kagome y su familia, todas las máscaras fueron obsoletas, ahí se sentía libre y entonces supo el secreto de ella al igual de su amor por el hanyu… conoció a Sesshoumaru y un cambio interesante surgió en su interior… sin saber cómo encontró la que creía su nueva oportunidad para salir de la penumbra… pero todo se vio opacado ante la traición de todos ellos… nuevamente se sumió en la sombra de un lugar vacío y sin fondo

Fue cayendo hasta que despertó como si de un mañana se tratase, y lo vio… vio a otro de los causantes de su muerte sonriéndole con cinismo… en ese momento se prometió una cosa, acabar cruelmente con ese maldito que la veía con satisfacción y sobre todo… no volver a entregar sus sentimientos que ahora yacían rotos en el fondo de su corazón… no podía decir alma, porque ni siquiera esa le pertenecía ya, su alma ahora era propiedad del ser de ojos dorados que ahora no se atrevía a mirarla siquiera y negarle que todo lo dicho no eran más que mentiras… el ser del que quería sentirse reconfortada… querida… pero ya era tarde, mostrándole o no el "amor" que le profesaba no haría cambiar sus planes de venganza…

.- "No es verdad… tú aún lo amas y así será por siempre, no te atreverías a hacerle daño… es el ser por el que lo arriesgarías todo… acéptalo, jamás podrás olvidarlo…" - susurraba una vocecilla en su cabeza

.- Claro que puedo, él ha muerto junto con nosotras, jamás nos quiso… - replicaba en una lucha interna

.- "Si es en verdad así porque tus ojos demuestran amor encerrado por la tristeza y el resentimiento… piensa, qué te dolió más… abandonar tu vida por él o… negar tus sentimientos" – volvió a repetir la vocecilla

.- Calla… - ordenó cerrando con vehemencia sus ojos

.- Ciégate tú misma entonces… cuando el daño sea irreparable, te arrepentirás de tu ceguera – finalizó

.- No lo entiendes verdad? – preguntó con un dejo de tristeza el príncipe youkai sacándola de su ensamismiento

.- Entender qué? – preguntó con la arrogancia recuperada

.- Que lamento no haber podido evitar lo que sucedió… pude haber hecho más y… sin embargo no lo hice – dijo con sinceridad en sus orbes doradas, nunca se había disculpado y ahora tenía la necesidad de hacerlo

.- Ya es tarde para arrepentirse… lo hecho, hecho está pero aún así el presente es lo que nos involucra y aunque te disculpes de nada servirá porque sé que no eres sincero… sé que lo que dices no son más que mentiras inventadas que esperas crea para poderme controlar – decía testaruda haciendo que el enfado del youkai incrementara aún más

.- Maldición! Por qué te ciegas tanto? Por qué no ves más de lo que tus ojos y dolor te dejan ver? – preguntó estallando por fin – DIABLOS! ESTOY AQUÍ REBAJANDO MI ORGULLO, DESESPERADO POR HACERTE ENTENDER ALGO QUE SIMPLEMENTE NO LOGRAS CAPTAR… DIME QUÉ DEMONIOS TENGO QUE HACER PARA QUE LO ENTIENDAS?

.- Entender qué? Aquí no son necesarias las palabras – dijo perturbada por la actitud del youkai mientras lágrimas amenazaban con salir de nuevo

.- Tienes razón… - dijo calmándose mientras se acercaba con lentitud hasta la joven – Las palabras no son necesarias… - murmuró con suavidad levantando con suavidad exigente el mentón de la chica haciendo que verde contra dorado colapsaran

Profundidad contra resplandor… un choque electrizante donde sentimientos se expresaban y fluían libres mientras el amor surcaba en su interior como una llama que los quemaba desde dentro convirtiendo sus sentidos en puro humo cuyo único deseo era salir y esparcirse en el ambiente

Con suavidad el youkai se acercó a la joven más y más hasta terminar con el reducido espacio que de por sí quedaba entre ellos… no demandaba ni exigía sólo permitía expresar aquello en lo cual, las palabras son insuficientes… el sentimiento demostrado a base de calor y afecto no de necesidad o desesperación

Apenas un roce cargado de la mayor grandeza que se puede depositar en las personas… una sinceridad reconfortada por el amor mutuo…

Un par de ojos violáceos observaban coléricos desde lejos… los celos irradiaban desde su interior y clamaban venganza… pero una vocecilla le decía "No tendrías por qué… jamás se lo dijiste o demostraste… además siempre supiste que su corazón le pertenecía a alguien más…".

.- Pero le di lo que él no pudo darle… - replicaba mientras apartaba la mirada con rencor - El reconocimiento de quién era…

**Continuará………………………..**

Me volví a tardar lo sé lo sé u.u pero apenas salí de vacas y mi pobre cabeza descansó de tanta tensión, ahora que estoy de vacaciones podré actualizar más seguido n.n paso con los reviews

**Kaissa: **Sis se besaron! XD espero te haya gustado el cap sister y que alegría saber que te gustara el cap anterior, este ta cortito pero fue todo lo que mi cabeza pudo dar u.u, espero tu comentario acerca de éste! Besos!

**Kagome-anti-Kikyo: **Ay no amiga cómo dices eso? No es verdad… n/-/n tú también escribes de maravilla no lo dudes! Amiga querida agradezco tu apoyo y espero tu review acerca de éste, gracias por apoyarme tanto, te quiero muxo muxo amiga! No lo olvides!

**Kalid: **Gomen na sai la espera, pero aquí te traigo un nuevo cap espero te guste no hay mucho de Hakudoushi aunque si una partecita, ya la identificaste verdad? XD espero tu respuesta y comentario!

**Lady Sesshoumaru: **Jejeje que bien te agrado el cap anterior, espero que éste también te haya gustado n.n, gracias por tu review!

Bueno me despido y prometo que no tardaré mucho esta vez si será así XD, espero les haya gustado el cap y nos vemos pronto

Matta ne!


	4. Capítulo IV

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Inu Yasha me pertenecen, todos son de Rumiko-sensei-Takahashi**

* * *

****

**Una flama de esperanza**

**By Arashi Eiri**

**Capítulo IV**

**Vida**

Delineó sus labios con sus dedos, recordando aquella caricia que le había traído tantas cosas que sabía estaban en algún lugar de su corazón, aguardando el momento oportuno para salir

Sonrió al recordar lo que había ocurrido hacia ya más de 5 horas…

Flash Back

.- Tienes razón… - dijo calmándose mientras se acercaba con lentitud hasta la joven – Las palabras no son necesarias… - murmuró con suavidad levantando el mentón de la chica haciendo que verde contra dorado colapsaran

El youkai se acercó aún más terminando con aquel pequeño espacio que los separaba, rozando sus labios como si de una caricia se tratase

No supo bien por qué, pero algo dentro de sí surgió correspondiéndole aquel beso que la había tomado por sorpresa

Ambos se besaban con ese sentimiento que les había sido interrumpido y entonces ella lo recordó

Él… le dijo que la protegería…

Se separó rápidamente de él, mientras su manos derecha se iba a impactar contra la mejilla de Sesshoumaru

Pero no logró su cometido, el youkai había sido más rápido y le había detenido la mano en el aire, para luego agarrar la otra y así impedirle cualquier movimiento

.- Por qué sigues negándote a algo que sabes que jamás dejarás de sentir? – le preguntó muy cerca del rostro, ella le aguantó la mirada

.- No estoy sintiendo nada, eso sólo fue un desliz, nada de importancia – aseguró mientras el youkai sonreía con ironía

.- Así que solo un desliz, si era así entonces por qué me correspondiste de la manera en que solías hacerlo antes? – preguntó mientras ella seguía con esa máscara de indiferencia – Es increíble hasta donde puede llegar el orgullo, sólo déjame decirte algo, a mí no me engañas, sigues siendo tú pero estás ocultándonos algo…

Ante tal afirmación, aquella máscara que había formado se fue a la basura el tiempo suficiente para que Sesshoumaru notase que realmente algo raro estaba ocurriendo ahí

.- Sé que sigues siendo tú… y sea lo que sea que te esté pasando la sabré sin que tu me la digas… - murmuró soltándola

.- Yo no tengo nada oculto, pero si eso piensas, bien, te llevarás una desilusión al ver que no es así… - sabía que era inútil negarlo, Sesshoumaru ahora ya sospechaba algo pero el tratar no costaba nada…

.- Ya lo veremos, Akari… - tras esto, algo más la tomó por sorpresa, ese youkai la había vuelto a besar tan sólo unos segundos para después desaparecer del lugar dejándola aún más desconcertada…

Fin Flash Back

Ese youkai… ya sabía que ella no era sincera al decir que los odiaba a todos por haberla dejado morir…

Cada vez la sorprendía más, sólo esperaba que supiese lo que tramaba una vez que hubiese terminado tal asunto y por ello, ahora sería más cuidadosa con respecto a eso, así le doliese lastimarlos… debía hacerlo por el bien de todos…

Porque ellos jamás perdiesen el regalo de la vida...

* * *

Regresó al lugar donde la había conocido por primera vez… 

".- Por más que intento buscar la causa de tu comportamiento simplemente nada llega a mí aún… Sus ojos me dijeron que mis suposiciones están en lo correcto, pero aún no sé que es lo que realmente trama…

Me siento extraño… como si algo me faltase desde hace algún tiempo, es algo que jamás me había pasado… es que acaso tú te metiste tan dentro de mí?... es la primera vez que ocupo palabras preguntando confusiones que jamás había tenido…" – eran los pensamientos que rondaba en el youkai del oeste

Desde que le había dado aquel beso, sus pensamientos la evocaban una y otra vez, recordando el sabor de ellos, la calidez que había encontrado en ella… esa sensación que le había llenado aquel vacío que jamás pensó que existiera dentro de sí

Qué raro se sentía el querer de pronto a una persona cuando en más de la mitad de tu vida no había existido tal sentimiento por alguien más que no fueses tú

Esa chica había roto la frialdad que llevaba en su interior, había hecho que jamás pudiese dejar de pensar en ella… qué tonto se sentía pensando de esa manera pero qué podía hacer? Si ese era el efecto que aquella chica causaba en cada fibra de su ser…

No había sido una coincidencia el que la soñara y después la encontrara… después de todo en ese mundo las coincidencias no existían, sólo lo inevitable…

Y también se había dado cuenta de algo más… no era el único que pensaba de esa manera acerca de Akari pero no se la dejaría tan fácil y menos sabiendo que ella aún lo recordaba…

No le importaba qué pudiese suceder con los demás sólo le importaba que ella pudiese recobrar esa vida de la que la habían sacado tan abruptamente, él no importaba, ya estaba acostumbrado a vivir en la soledad… pero ella… jamás podría estarlo…

* * *

Un joven de cabellos violáceos caminaba a través de la oscuridad de los pasillos de un castillo 

Naraku le había llamado, la razón, ya la sabía

Entró en ese lugar tan oscuro, lo vislumbró con la luz plateada que se filtraba a través de las ventanas

.- Hakudoushi… Podrías repetirme qué fue lo que te dije antes de que partieran en busca de Inu Yasha y su grupo? – preguntó con voz gélida

.- Naraku todo se complicó, Sesshoumaru estaba con ellos, sabes que es más fuerte que Inu Yasha – dijo sin inmutarse ante la mirada tan amenazante que Naraku le dirigía

.- Entonces me estás diciendo que fueron demasiado débiles para poder derrotarlos – dijo con ironía mientras Hakudoushi se aguantaba las ganas de soltarle un buen golpe para borrarle esa sonrisa tan repugnante

.- Sabes bien que en poder podría haber acabado con ellos en menos de un minuto, pero nos tendieron una trampa, Sesshoumaru aprendió una nueva técnica que nos sorprendió a ambos, por eso nos fuimos de ahí no podíamos enfrentarnos a algo de lo cual no sabemos nada en absoluto – contestó ante un Naraku que lo observaba detenidamente

.- Astuta decisión… - dijo sonriente – Pero más les vale que para la próxima puedan ejecutar bien su trabajo y esta vez los acompañaré

.- No hay razón para que vayas pero si eso es lo que quieres hacer, adelante – dijo con seguridad dando media vuelta para salir del lugar

Naraku sonrió malicioso…

.- Hakudoushi no debiste involucrar sentimientos en todo esto… es un error por el que tendrás que pagar… - murmuró para volver a ver en el espejo de Kanna – Kanna, llama a Kagura, hay un trabajo pendiente para ella

.- Como digas, Naraku – dijo el espíritu desapareciendo del lugar

Habían muchos asuntos por arreglar….

* * *

Cómo lo había sacado de quicio! No creía que Naraku se hubiera tragado ese cuento de que Sesshoumaru había aprendido una técnica nueva, no teniendo a Kanna a un lado suyo, y ahora estaba el peligro de que los acompañaría en la siguiente vez que fuesen a destruir al Inu-gumi 

Tenía que hablar cuanto antes con Akari…

La encontró sentada en una de las ramas de los árboles fuera del castillo

.- Hakudoushi! – dijo la chica mientras él le sonreía

.- Akari algo muy grave ha sucedido… - ante el tono de preocupación de su voz, la chica lo miró atenta – Le he dicho a Naraku que Sesshoumaru había aprendido una técnica nueva y que por ello nos fuimos rápidamente pero no creo que lo haya creído…

.- Ni yo… eso adelantará nuestros planes… Hakudoushi no quiero que te arriesgues en algo que puedo hacer yo sola, si sales herido me sentiré muy mal… - le dijo la chica

.- Ya hablamos de eso, es mi decisión, respétala – le contestó con una sonrisa

.- Bien, ahora sólo nos queda recuperar lo que ese maldito se llevó – dijo con una mirada cargada de odio

.- No lo odies, ese sentimiento no va con el color de tus ojos… - le dijo mientras la chica lo volteaba a ver desconcertada, él sólo se encogió de hombros – Sólo digo la verdad

Ella le sonrió y ambos se quedaron en silencio un largo rato, viendo la luna que se veía por encima del palacio…

**

* * *

**

**Continuará…………………………………………………………………………….**

* * *

* * *

No estoy muerta XD Ya volví y PERDÓN POR LA TARDANZA! Ahora si me pase… tardé más de 3 meses!

Pero bueno no me linchen por dejarle ahí, ya faltan unos cuantos capis para que esto termine y ahora si ya son vacaciones de verano, podré actualizar como se debe, ya sé que he dicho eso miles de veces pero a las anteriores vacaciones no hice nada xq no había una comp. A mi lado, ahora si la hay! Y prometo solemnemente que si vuelvo a tardar más de 3 semanas les concedo el derecho de matarme XD

Bueno aquí Akari ha comenzado a recordar! Aunque Hakudoushi está algo celoso… aún así la quiere y no dejara que Naraku le haga daño, además Akari ha revelado que en ningún momento deseo servirle a Naraku, que sólo lo dijo para herirlos a ellos! Jejeje algo cruel la chica ne? Pero ahora Sessh-kun se ha abierto totalmente y solo falta que se vuelvan a encontrar… ustedes qué creen que suceda?

Paso a agradecer rápidamente:

**Kalid:** Hola! Claro! Te lo mando en cuanto esto se termine XD Perdona la tardanza y espero sigas por ahí leyendo mis locuras XD

**Sakima:** Hola! Bueno por si olvidé responderte (cosa que me sucede a menudo -o-) la parte anterior a este fic, se llama Cenizas que Renacen del pasado, puedes verla en mi profile, ahí se responden todas tus dudas pero algo que si te aclaro es que Akari no está muerta, está más bien dormida n.nU Perdona la demora y espero este capi haya sido de tu agrado, besos!

Bueno no me merezco ni un solo review por la tardanza, pero por favor! Estoy en pleno cambio de mi escritura como habrán podido notar y por ello necesito aún más de su apoyo! Sólo espero que me digan "No, sigues igual que siempre" o quizá un "Sí ha cambiado pero necesitas mejorar"

Es todo lo que pido, ahora si ya me voy y ya saben, me pueden matar si tardo 3 semanas XD

Hasta la próxima!


	5. Capítulo V

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Inu Yasha me pertenece, todos son de Rumiko-sensei-Takahashi **

* * *

****

**Una flama de esperanza**

**By Arashi Eiri**

**Capítulo V**

**Predicciones**

Un nuevo día había llegado y a pesar de que fuese verano el cielo se mostraba nublado, los rayos del sol completamente opacados por el grisáceo de las nubes que se cernían arremolinadas en espera de la lluvia

Akari salió del castillo, ese era el día que lo definiría todo…

Cómo había logrado seguir con su conciencia a pesar de que su alma, el cristal y el fragmento le fueron quitados?

Simple, como Naraku lo había dicho, sería la voluntad de los dioses

Había soñado lo que sucedería un día antes de que pasase y desde ese día lo planeó todo, nada debía fallar o si no, todo el pasado sería borrado y no habría más un futuro…

* * *

Flash Back

El bosque ardía en llamas, ella estaba en medio de todo con Naraku de frente

Pero había algo diferente en su presencia, su mirada se había tornado cruel y maliciosa

.- Sabes Naraku? Siempre me he preguntado qué pasaría si una de mis flechas atravesase tu cicatriz en forma de araña

.- Por qué me lo preguntas si puedes comprobarlo ahora mismo? – contestó desafiante a lo cual ella solo sonrío con crueldad

.- No me interesa desaparecerte tan pronto, sabes algo? Los dioses habían decidido que al dividir los lugares de las almas en tres puntos era más fácil el "clasificarnos" el cielo, el infierno y la nada – comenzó a decir mientras entre sus manos albergaba una flama de fuego azul – Al cielo le regalaron flamas como éstas, cálidas y frescas – cerró y volvió a abrir su mano, ahora reposaba una flama de fuego rojo – Al infierno se les heredó este tipo de flamas, son quemantes e insoportables – esa flama roja se oscureció de pronto – Y a la nada les dejaron este tipo de flama, es fría como el peor de los hielos, hace que todo tu ser se entumezca y dejas de pensar, sólo caes en un sueño profundo

.- Eso qué tiene que ver? – preguntó Naraku con una sonrisa maliciosa

.- Me gustaría saber cuál será tu reacción al tener las flamas dentro… - esto último hizo que Naraku palideciera de repente

Miró a su alrededor, Kagome yacía desmayada a un lado suyo junto con Sango y el pequeño Shippo en brazos

Inu Yasha tenía un horrible herida en el costado derecho, producto de su descuido al proteger a Kagome, el monje Miroku era quien cuidaba de él y Sesshoumaru sólo la observaba en silencio sin bajar la guardia

Había conseguido acabar con Kagura y Kanna, ahora ni siquiera sus esencias existían, sólo quedaban Kikyo y Naraku, ella recargada en un árbol y él, con una mueca bien disimulada de dolor

.- Tú sabes como sería no es así Naraku? – preguntó con un brillo extraño en los ojos – No? Entonces pongámoslo en práctica… Zankoku no Miseri – susurró sin expresión alguna

Tres flamas aparecieron separadas para después combinarse y así formar una sola de color verde oscuro

.- No te atreverás… - respondió Naraku alarmado – Si lo haces y no eres la elegida morirás tú también

.- Qué mal informado estás… Desde que nací soy la elegida, y esto sólo será una prueba para después ascender y tomar el lugar del cual fui expulsada – murmuró con rencor

Ahora era como si todo lo viera desde afuera, no era ella quién hablaba

.- Sabes cuál fue tu error? El poder siquiera pensar que podrías tener el poder que poseo, un ambicioso mortal como todos los seres asquerosos que habitan este planeta – murmuraba arrastrando las palabras – Pero yo voy a cambiar eso…

.- Tú no eres esa chica… - contestó la sacerdotisa Kikyo

.- No, ella es poderosa pero su corazón es débil, tenía que ser yo quien finalizara la misión – contestó sin mirarla

.- De qué misión hablas? – preguntó Sesshoumaru

.- Oh tú eres quien le robó el corazón a mi guardiana, hiciste un trabajo excelente haciéndola vulnerable, te felicito por poco y detienes la destrucción de la vileza – respondió sarcástica, Sesshoumaru ni se inmutó – Mi misión es equilibrar el mundo espiritual, la perla de Shikkon es una copia mía de poderes menores que servía para equilibrar el mundo terrestre pero en vista de que la sacerdotisa que la protegía fue tan incapaz de hacer de ella un buen uso hubo un descontrol que se hizo mayor cuando su reencarnación vino a esta época, su corazón es tan noble que tampoco pudo mantener bajo control los poderes de la perla y cuando ese ser la tomó con sus asquerosas manos, la maldad se quedó impregnada en ella y por ello tuve que bajar por mi cuenta para poner todo en orden, Akari, como la llaman fue quien me ayudo a salir del encierro en el que los dioses me tenían, ellos no querían que entrometiera aquí pues sabían mejor que nadie que una vez debilitados ustedes, ellos podrían regresar y tomar el control y dominar – hizo una pausa para mirar a Sesshoumaru

.- Equilibrar… qué planeas hacer entonces? – preguntó el houshi

.- Matar lo puro y lo impuro para renovarlos y traerlos de nuevo, esta vez, en perfecto balance – contestó como si de la más simple verdad se tratase

.- No puedes hacer eso! – exclamó Inu Yasha siendo sostenido por Miroku

.- Quién piensa impedirlo? – preguntó desafiante – Inu Yasha, tú eres un hanyu, eres de esos seres imperfectos que más problemas han traído al mundo mortal, debería comenzar por acabar contigo y con Naraku, a él lo domino su ambición y a ti el amor

.- Y eso qué? Seguimos siendo seres vivientes, cometemos muchos errores pero ninguno que no se pueda corregir! – dijo con voz furiosa, Sesshoumaru seguía sin inmutarse

.- Claro, si mal no recuerdo, la vez pasada tu error fue defender a ese esperpento de sacerdotisa tan sólo por tus sentimientos, Akari estuvo a punto de morir de no haber sido porque yo protegí una parte de su esencia – dijo mientras Kagome comenzaba a despertar – Dime Inu Yasha, si ella hubiese muerto cómo ibas a hacerle para arreglar tal cosa?

Inu Yasha permaneció en silencio

.- Akari… qué sucede? Por qué tienes esa flama en tu mano? – preguntó Kagome mirando de un lado a otro viendo a sus amigos caídos

.- Kagome… Akari está ausente, vuelve a dormir ahora – susurró suavemente mientras Kagome caía desmayada una vez más

.- Qué le has hecho! – exclamó el hanyu poniéndose de pie

.- Sólo la he hecho dormir y no me levantes la voz, eres inferior compórtate como tal – dijo lanzándole una mirada de advertencia

Volvió a girarse para ver a Naraku

.- En qué nos quedamos? – preguntó con una voz llena de malicia – Oh ya lo recordé, por cierto debes decirme qué se siente el quemarse por dentro… Zankoku no Mise… - no completó la frase, alguien estaba parado enfrente suyo – Sesshoumaru quítate

.- No lo haré – contestó mirándola fijamente

.- Agradezco el que te preocuparas tanto por mi guardiana pero no por ello pienso tolerar tu intervención, esta es la última vez que te lo repito, apártate… - dijo arrastrando las palabras

.- No me apartaré hasta que te largues, puede que tu poder sea mayor al de los dioses o mayor al de cualquier ser en el universo pero no tienes ningún derecho de arrebatar las vidas de este planeta para regresarlas a tu gusto, ni tú ni los dioses tienen ese derecho – dijo con la voz fría, Inu Yasha y Miroku lo miraban perplejos

.- Si no son ni los dioses o yo quién va a poner su mundo como debe estar? – replicó sin perder la vista del youkai

.- Los que vivimos en él, es verdad que la gran mayoría de los seres humanos se dejan llevar por sus ambiciones pero hay otros que se dejan llevar por sus sentimientos y esos son los que abundan en el planeta, nosotros los youkais admiramos la perseverancia que demuestran y los hanyus, ellos son los que más nos sorprenden, ellos son los que más luchan por alcanzar lo que quieren, los tres grupos somos vulnerables pero aprendemos en la vida eso es algo que no puedes impedirnos, el seguir viviendo a nuestra manera para aprender – dijo mientras que "Akari" esbozaba una sonrisa de ironía

.- Usted, el taiyoukai que más rencor le tenía a los humanos y a los hanyus ahora aboga por ellos… - decía mientras enfrentaba su mirada a la de Sesshoumaru – Lástima que piense así, usted era de los que no moriría ni sería renovado, su esencia era perfecta… una gran pérdida será el que ni siquiera regrese…

.- No Sesshoumaru quítate de ahí! – exclamó Inu Yasha siendo detenido por Miroku – No Miroku suéltame! Él va a morir si no hacemos algo!

.- Calma hanyu, espera tu turno…

Fin Flash Back

* * *

Eso había sido una predicción pero el hecho era que no sabía cuál sería el asunto que cambiaría por completo tal suceso…

Algunas lágrimas salieron de sus esmeraldas para correr libremente por sus mejillas

Ella misma mataría a Sesshoumaru si no encontraba pronto aquello que cambiaría el fin de las cosas…

* * *

**Continuará………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

* * *

Hola! Bueno ahora si no tardé! Ya estamos próximos a terminar jeje en fin, aquí Akari recuerda un sueño que tuvo y sabe que fue una predicción pero ustedes cuál creen que sea el factor que cambiará las cosas?

Le doy mis más grandes agradecimientos a **Elen-ses **no tardé nada! XD Bueno aquí como puedes ver es una de las razones por las que Akari se alejó así de Sessh, tiene miedo de que sea ella la que acabe con Sessh-kun! Prometo no volver a tardar tanto, ahora si voy actualizando más o menos cada semana n.n Un besote grande y mil gracias por tus 4 reviews! Espero este te haya gustado y te juro que no tarda el siguiente, si lo termino hoy hasta lo pongo acá XD

Bueno me despido y nos vemos muy pronto a todos aquellos que leen pero no me dejan review ToT

Hasta la próxima!


	6. Capítulo VI

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Inu Yasha me pertenece, todos son de Rumiko-sensei-Takahashi **

* * *

****

**Una flama de esperanza**

**By Arashi Eiri**

**Capítulo VI**

**Planes y condiciones**

.- Akari! – la llamó Hakudoushi al tiempo que ésta se giraba y lo miraba atenta

.- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó intrigada, el semblante del chico no parecía muy tranquilo

.- Naraku desea vernos a ambos… - contestó mientras Akari endurecía la mirada

.- Entonces no lo hagamos esperar… - respondió caminando al interior del castillo seguida por el joven de cabellos violáceos

Atravesaron los ya conocidos pasillos oscuros que daban a la habitación de Naraku, abrieron la puerta y lo vieron junto con Kanna y Kagura a sus costados

Kikyo la miraba con frialdad desde una esquina…

.- Es hora de que recuperemos los fragmentos de la perla que nos faltan… - fue todo lo que dijo para envolverlos a todos en la nube de veneno que siempre utilizaba

En medio de aquel trayecto, Akari recordó cómo fue que resultó viva y con los recuerdos intactos después de las acciones de Naraku…

* * *

Flash Back

_.- Akari... – llamaba con dulzura una voz femenina_

_.- ¿Quién es? – preguntó la aludida intentando ver en medio de la oscuridad_

_.- Portadora¿es que acaso no me reconoces? – preguntó un resplandor al fondo del espacio_

_.- ¿Eres el Cristal? – preguntó confundida _

_.- Si lo ves de esa manera, sí – contestó la voz mientras el resplandor rojo se acercaba más y más_

_.- ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó mirando alrededor - ¿Dónde estoy? _

_.- Calma, calma¿Que qué te sucedió? Pues por un descuido estuviste a punto de morir a manos de Naraku y ¿dónde estás? En ningún lugar, esto es la nada y pronto comenzarás a sentirte débil, caerás en un sueño profundo mientras Naraku intenta borrar algo que ya no existe más en ese mundo – contestó tranquilamente_

_.- ¿Cuándo despertaré? – preguntó mirando sus manos_

_.- Dentro de 2 días – contestó mirando como se acercaban distintos resplandores de color gris metálico – Pero eso sólo sucederá si comprendes el sentido de la batalla que tendrás que ayudarme a librar_

_.- Si tengo una razón para ayudarte entonces dime quién soy realmente, tú sabes mejor que nadie que tengo visiones y realmente no sé de dónde demonios salen, contesta y entonces yo te diré mi respuesta también – agregó mirando el fulgor rojo con determinación_

_.- Bien, en los tiempos antiguos, como sabes, tú eras una de las guardianas divinas de los tesoros de los cielos, pero eras diferente a todos, tú no creías en que los guardianes debían dar la eternidad protegiendo algo que podría ser utilizado de buena manera para equilibrar los mundos y esto se intensificó más cuando lo conociste a él… - respondió la voz mientras el fulgor metálico brillaba con más intensidad – Antes de que continúe, será mejor que te sientes, pronto comenzarás a sentirte mareada_

_Akari le hizo caso, bajo un poco la mirada y se sintió algo insegura al apoyarse totalmente en un espacio totalmente oscuro, tenuemente iluminado por los fulgores grisáceos_

_.- ¿Quién es aquel al que te refieres? – preguntó una vez que se sentó sobre la oscuridad_

_.- ¿Quién más? Tu adorado youkai… - respondió con simpleza mientras Akari la miraba totalmente desconcertada_

_.- No puede ser posible, él no existía aún en ese entonces – respondió _

_.- Querida, las esencias son lo más antiguo que puede existir, no creas que él nació de una nueva, todos los que habitan hoy este planeta ya lo han pisado antes de manera mortal o sobrenatural, como es tu caso y el de aquel ser llamado Sesshoumaru – respondió ante la mirada consternada de la chica – Como te decía, el día en que lo conociste a él, tus deseos de usar apropiadamente los poderes del Cristal se intensificaron bastante, tanto que los dioses se dieron cuenta y decidieron mandarte a este mundo para alejarte de todo lo que a poder se refiriese, ese mismo día en que llegaste aquí, yo bajé contigo, tus deseos de hacer justicia me dieron suficiente fuerza como para romper los sellos que me mantenían presa y refugiarme en tu alma_

_.- ¿Qué paso con Sesshoumaru, por qué dices que mis deseos de hacer justicia se intensificaron al conocerlo? – preguntó sintiendo que cada vez perdía más fuerza_

_.- Eso fue una historia trágica querida, tú lo amabas a él a pesar de no poderle confesar tus sentimientos y él era un centinela, cierto día hace más de 200 años hubo un ataque a los cielos por parte de las criaturas oscuras y él murió en esa batalla, tú sentiste bastante rabia porque sabías que si el cristal hubiese sido usado, los 3 mundos estarían completamente equilibrados y él no habría tenido necesidad de pelear y morir en esa batalla que los dioses tenían que librar solos, tales fueron tus sentimientos de dolor que los dioses se dieron cuenta y supieron que tú no eras como todos los demás, tú tenías ese algo que podía destituirlos de sus tronos y por ello decidieron apartarte de su camino – respondió mientras el resplandor rojo comenzaba a adoptar el aspecto de una mujer – Pero lo que ellos no pudieron predecir es que yo estaba tan o más de acuerdo en que mis poderes debían ser usados ya… _

_.- Y huiste con mi alma que fue lanzada al mundo mortal… - dijo más para sí misma – ¿Pero por qué los dioses no acabaron con mi esencia o simplemente la lanzaron a este lugar? Así se habrían librado de muchos problemas…_

_.- Lo intentaron, pero algo no los dejó y no tuvieron más opción que mandarte al mundo mortal desde entonces, yo bajé en ese mismo momento con forma de fénix y seguí tu esencia, debo reconocer que en ese momento me sentí asustada ya que perdí tu alma desde que bajamos pero con la desaparición de la perla, se abrió un pasaje entre el futuro y esta época, yo lo atravesé y llegué a ti… - contestó mirándola con afecto – Desde entonces he estado esperando a que tú puedas controlar mi poder para que podamos luchar por aquello que tanto queremos – respondió esta vez una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos negro-azulados recogidos en una coleta alta, vestía un kimono negro con estampado de florecillas rojas, sus facciones lucían frías pero sin perder lo atractivo, poseía unos ojos grisáceos y miraba atenta a la que fuese su portadora durante tanto tiempo_

_.- ¿Entonces ya estoy lista para hacer uso de tus poderes? – preguntó mirándola _

_.- No sé si recuerdes las palabras de ese ser en un sueño que tuviste… primero debes aclarar tu corazón y no me refiero a que veas lo que sientes o por quién sientes, más bien me refiero a que lo mantengas sereno – contestó mirándola fijamente, algo en esa mirada no le gustó a Akari – Debes renunciar al amor que sientes por Sesshoumaru o si no ocurrirá lo que soñaste…_

_Eso bastó para sentir su ser derrumbarse por completo_

_.- Pero ¿por qué? Se supone que eso es lo que hace que los humanos salgamos adelante siempre¡ese tipo de sentimientos es de los que nos da la suficiente fuerza! – exclamó sin sentir ya la parte baja de su cuerpo_

_.- Pero tú no eres humana, vas a controlar los 3 mundos y el amor es un sentimiento fácil de corromper, si no lo haces puedes destruirlo todo o simplemente dormirlo, debes entender eso… - contestó de manera comprensiva abrazando el cuerpo de la chica_

_.- Yo… no sé qué hacer… - respondió sin poder aferrarse a la calidez que esa mujer le brindaba_

_.- Piensa que si lo haces valdrá la pena, podrás darles a todos un mundo sin más guerras, no perderás a ningún ser querido de nuevo… tienes que hacerlo por ellos… - le susurró con ternura_

_.- Por ellos… ¿qué pasará después si logro hacerlo? – preguntó mirándola entre lágrimas_

_.- Subiremos al lugar que nos corresponde – contestó secando sus lágrimas – Yo sé que el amor no es algo que se quita con facilidad pero es tu deber, a menos que desees esperar más tiempo para encontrar una nueva portadora y perder a más seres queridos_

_.- No… no quiero perder a nadie, lo haré… sólo prométeme que me ayudarás a no dejar que la maldad me gane, solo quiero eso… - contestó comenzando a cerrar los ojos_

_.- Lo prometo, ambas lucharemos… - contestó para dejar el cuerpo de la joven sumida en la oscuridad iluminada ahora por débiles fulgores metálicos_

Fin Flash Back

* * *

No sintió el correr de aquellos dos días y al despertar sintió como la frialdad se iba para que la calidez la embargara por completo, entonces se fijó en Hakudoushi, aquel chico que no conocía

Él le mostró el castillo y los alrededores, poco después le confesó que no le gustaba recibir órdenes de Naraku y ella, sin revelar a fondo su secreto le propuso un plan

Pudo ver como se acercaban cada vez más a la Aldea que la había recibido por primera vez y entonces lo decidió, ella no importaba mientras sus amigos se encontrasen a salvo

Volteó a ver a Hakudoushi, éste le devolvió la mirada y se limitó a ofrecerle una sonrisa de agradecimiento

.- Kagura, encárgate de la exterminadora, Kohaku no debe tardar en venir, Kanna tú encárgate de ese monje, Hakudoushi y Akari, encárguense de Inu Yasha, yo iré por Sesshoumaru – ante esto último Akari sintió que un escalofrío la recorría completamente, eso no iba con el plan

Miró una vez más a Hakudoushi y éste asintió, todo se iba a adelantar en cuanto pisaran tierra firme

"_Tienes que dejar el amor que sientes por Sesshoumaru…"_

Esas palabras resonaron en su mente, ya había tomado una decisión y esperaba que todo estuviese de su parte…

El cielo se mostraba perturbado y algunos relámpagos alumbraban en medio de las nubes grisáceas arremolinadas entre sí…

La batalla final estaba por iniciar…

* * *

**Continuará……………………………………………………………………………………………………**_

* * *

_

_No tardé tanto! Vaya no puedo creer que el final se esté acercando tanto! Jejeje pero bueno aquí Akari da la explicación de cómo fue que mantuvo sus recuerdos y también dice parte de lo que tiene que hacer pero… cuál será el plan que trazó con Hakudoushi?_

_Un agradecimiento especial a **Elen-ses** y bueno qué te ha parecido el capi? Ni que lo digas que le dio miedo, lástima que fue solo un sueño u.u pero ahora si se acerca la parte importante! Las buenas ideas dices? O.o pues… solo las invento en el momento XD Y pues en cierta manera tienes razón, su amor por él va a evitar que lo mate… pero bueno ya veremos qué sucede en la batalla final! Mil gracias por tu review y no tardó para el siguiente n.n Besos_

_Oigan no sean malitos y déjenme un review ToT esto ya está por terminar y nada me gustaría más que saber su opinión, plis! Ahora si creo que lo merezco porque no he tardado tanto n.nU_

_Ya me voy y prometo que no tardo n.n_

_Hasta la próxima!_


	7. Capítulo VII

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Inu Yasha me pertenece, todos son de Rumiko-sensei-Takahashi **

* * *

****

**Una flama de esperanza**

**By Arashi Eiri**

**Capítulo VII**

**Verdad y apariencia**

Como siempre, el cielo adquirió ese tono púrpura que parece tan tétrico a la vista de cualquiera. El viento absorbió la fragancia de la maldad y lo esparció en derredor.

Abajo, todos le esperaban. El olor era inconfundible y más cuando venía con todo su cómitre de creaciones.

- Naraku maldito, tardaste mucho en llegar – le espetó el hanyu amenazándole con colmillo de acero

- Sé que estás ansioso por acabar conmigo Inu Yasha, pero primero pelearás con ellos, veamos si ya lograste rozar un poco mi poderío – Akari y Hakudoushi se miraron – Empecemos con la función ahora

Antes de que terminase la oración, ambos chicos habían salido a arremeter en contra de Inu Yasha que les esperaba con las facciones tensadas y algo desesperadas

Hakudoushi utilizaba su lanza que era esquivada por muy poco y Akari había hecho una espada de fuego que atacaba a Inu Yasha cada vez que lograba escapar de los ataques de Hakudoushi

Mientras tanto, Kagura atacaba a Sango junto con cientos de monstruos, de los cuales, Kirara acababa protegiendo así las espaldas de su ama.

Miroku usaba pergaminos y demás hechizos para acabar con los demás monstruos que le rodeaban y Kanna esperaba paciente a que éste se cansara para poder arrebatarle fácilmente su alma con el espejo.

Kagome no corría con esa suerte, tenía a Kikyo frente a ella y no estaba segura de lo que esa sacerdotisa planeaba; no la había atacado con alguna flecha y tampoco con las energías sobrenaturales que ésta poseía y sin embargo, algo le hacía sentirse bastante intimidada.

Naraku había sacado algunas extremidades intentando atravesar con ellas a Sesshoumaru que las esquivaba y cortaba fácilmente sin perder de vista los movimientos de la guardiana…

- ¿Sigues enamorado de ella? – escuchó preguntar a Naraku

- Cállate – contestó con ira

- Estás en tu derecho, es atractiva, poderosa e inteligente, creo que podría divertirme mucho después con ella – dijo soltando una risa demoníaca

- Estás enfermo maldito – ahora si que ya lo habían hecho enojar, se separó lo suficiente de Naraku y le atacó utilizando las energías de su espada

Destruyó una buena parte de Naraku pero éste volvió a regenerarse con la misma facilidad de siempre.

Akari vio el momento en que Sesshoumaru había atacado a Naraku y le lanzó una mirada fugaz a Hakudoushi para que se percatara de lo mismo que ella se había dado cuenta en segundos.

La mirada confiada de éste le hizo saber que, efectivamente, también se había dado cuenta.

"- Monje Miroku" – dijo ella de forma telepática, el Monje sin descuidarse demasiado le lanzó una mirada de asombro – Usted es el único que puede hacerles llegar a los demás mi plan…

"- ¿Por qué habría de confiar en ti?" – contestó de la misma forma

"- Porque soy su única salida… Naraku no está utilizando todo el poder que adquirió con una de las técnicas que Kikyo le enseñó y si lo llega a hacer, infectará el mundo con una semilla que él ocultará y empezará a subir desde abajo…" – dijo sin perder de vista los movimientos de Inu Yasha – Debe absorber a Kanna en cuanto le de la señal

"- Hay muchos insectos, moriré si lo hago" – replicó mirando todas las abejas venenosas que rodeaban a ambas

"- Confíe en mí, me desharé de los insectos sin levantar sospechas, cuando Inu Yasha caiga, absórbela de inmediato" – Miroku asintió y siguió exterminando a los monstruos que lo atacaban

Entonces Akari miró una vez más a Hakudoushi y ambos comenzaron a llevar a Inu Yasha muy cerca de donde se encontraba el monje, todo esto sin ser captado por el hanyu.

- Inu Yasha… que débil eres – le dijo mirando suspicaz al hanyu que no lo notó en medio de su recién picado orgullo

- ¡Feh! Chiquilla insolente ahora verás lo que es ser débil – dijo éste preparando el viento cortante mientras Akari se posicionaba muy cerca de los insectos – ¡VIENTO CORTANTE!

- Inu Yasha, eres un tonto, no deberías pensar solo en ella… - dijo Hakudoushi derribándolo con su ataque

"- ¡AHORA!" – indicó Akari de nueva cuenta mientras el monje abría rápidamente su agujero y apuntaba a Kanna que miraba perturbada a su alrededor¡no había ningún insecto!

Akari la miró con superioridad y entonces se dio cuenta de todo. Intentó llamar a Naraku con la voz pero algo le impedía hablar, le habían cerrado las cuerdas vocales y ese agujero la jalaba cada vez más.

Naraku estaba tan ensimismado en su batalla que cuando se percató del viento perteneciente al agujero de la mano del monje y de cómo Kanna era arrastrada hacia éste intentó ir en su ayuda pero Sesshoumaru era el que no le permitía el paso ahora.

Akari se percató de la mirada de Naraku y para aparentar, se dirigió hacia Kanna con la intención de "ayudarle" contando con que Inu Yasha se levantaría pronto hecho una furia y golpearía a Hakudoushi para después arremeter contra ella.

No tuvo que esperar mucho, justo cuando pensaba "clavarle" su espada al monje por detrás, Inu Yasha se levantó y tras apartar de un buen golpe a Hakudoushi se dirigió a ella

- ¡Maldita! Ya verás – Akari se dio vuelta a tiempo para esquivar los ataques del hanyu mientras que Kanna desaparecía completamente del mapa

- ¡KOUHAKU! – la exterminadora gritó después de dolor, Kagura había aprovechado su distracción con el exterminador que ahora contemplaba la batalla en total trance

"- Akari tenemos que hacer algo, Sango no va a durar mucho" – dijo éste dirigiéndose hacia la exterminadora apartando a los monstruos que se cruzaban en su camino

"- Lo sé, pero los insectos han vuelto… espera un momento, Shippo¿dónde está Shippo?" – preguntó mientras el Monje volteaba a todos lados hasta que lo vio, se encontraba acabando con algunos monstruos al lado de Kirara – Que use su truco de la copia, los insectos se distraerán el tiempo suficiente para que también absorbas a Kagura…

"- Pero necesito que Sango esté lo suficientemente apartada" – Akari miró a Kohaku, tendría que usar un poco más sus poderes

"- Hecho, esta vez, en cuanto veas que los insectos se alejan lo suficiente" – le indicó mirándolo de soslayo

Miroku entonces fue hacia Shippo y tras ayudarles con los monstruos alcanzó a susurrarle las palabras "Truco" y "Copia". Eso bastó para que el kitsune entendiera su parte en el plan.

Mientras tanto, Akari había dejado unos momentos la batalla con Inu Yasha. Debía concentrarse lo suficiente para poder manipular ese fragmento haciendo pasar sus energías como si fueran las de Naraku para que éste se diese cuenta muy tarde.

- AHH – fue el grito de Kagome lo que la sacó de su concentración

- ¡KAGOME! – exclamó el hanyu apretando la mandíbula viendo como Kagome sufría y él no podía ir en su ayuda

Kikyo la había envuelto en un campo que sólo la electrocutaba por dentro. Deseó matar a aquella zombie pero sabía que debía de esperar un poco, sólo tenían que acabar con Kagura para que todo se equilibrase. Y con este pensamiento volvió a enfocarse en revertir las energías de Naraku.

Por un momento, el fragmento de Kohaku palpitó con renuencia pero después, éste mismo bajo y comenzó a atacar a Sango

"- Es hora" – dijo volviendo a atacar a Inu Yasha, si Naraku hubiera volteado milésimas de segundos antes, habría visto la mueca asesina que le dirigía a Kikyo

Shippo se transformó de pronto y ambos dirigieron su "agujero" de la mano hacia Naraku, los insectos reaccionaron por instinto y volaron rápidamente, momento que fue aprovechado por Miroku cuando Kagura se elevaba para lanzarle sus remolinos de viento a Sango

Akari vio que los insectos se habían percatado antes de llegar a Shippo, y sin pensarlo un segundo, lanzó llamaradas de fuego en su dirección, quemándolos por completo

- ¡TRAIDORA! – exclamó Kagura intentando escapar del agujero, pero Miroku ya se lo había dirigido momentos antes imposibilitándole su huída

Naraku miró hacia Akari y a Kagura que en un segundo desaparecía también de la faz de la tierra, había escuchado y visto perfectamente lo que ésta había hecho

- HAKUDOUSHI ¿QUÉ ESPERAS? ACABA CON ELLA! – gritó con furia a lo cual Hakudoushi asentía, él aún debía guardar las apariencias

- Naraku ¿acaso tienes miedo de que ella acabe contigo? – le preguntó Sesshoumaru con desdén recibiendo una mirada fulminante de Naraku -

Inu Yasha parpadeó un par de veces al ver lo que Akari había hecho y sonrío para sus adentros, lo sabía, ella no había dejado de ser ella misma…

Se dio cuenta de que Hakudoushi iba a atacarla y le cerró el camino

- Tu estás peleando conmigo – dijo sonriéndole con arrogancia, Hakudoushi no hizo mueca alguna pero en sus adentros agradecía que esa bestia le diese un pretexto para no tener que descubrirse tan pronto

Mientras tanto, Akari viendo que ya no tenía que aparentar más, inmovilizó a Kohaku susurrando un pequeño "Petrifícate"

Sango descansaba ahora en los brazos del houshi que había ido a su encuentro tras librarse de algunos monstruos

- ¡SUÉLTALA! – le ordenó a la sacerdotisa que miraba con satisfacción el sufrimiento de su prima

- ¿Y te voy a obedecer no? – contestó con sarcasmo, Akari se enfureció aún más, cómo odiaba a esa sacerdotisa, el solo verla le provocaba rabia y asco

Parpadeó una vez y el campo en el que Kagome se encontraba se desvaneció dejándola caer sobre el piso totalmente inconsciente

- Kikyo… hay algo que siempre he querido saber¿desde siempre fuiste arrogante o tu estupidez vino desde que te convertiste en la zombie amargada que eres ahora? – Kikyo la miró inexpresiva como siempre – Es que no puedo entender como una sacerdotisa tan "respetada" y "amable" se transformó en la porquería que eres ahora. ¿Estás tan dolida por el rechazo de Inu Yasha?

- Eso es algo que no te importa, pero tú me lo podrías responder también, Sesshoumaru estaba dispuesto a acabar contigo hoy ¿lo sabías? –

- Sí… y de haber sido él, yo también lo hubiera hecho, pero como tu lo has dicho, "estaba dispuesto", tiempo pasado – Kikyo la miró con desdén

- Entonces veamos que tan capaz eres, el que tengas el cristal en tus manos no te hace tan poderosa como piensas… lo tienes pero no sabes darle uso, eres patética – Akari sonrío

- Sí… quizá yo sea patética pero se me quitará con el tiempo, en cambio a ti amargada, todo ese rencor se te va a quedar clavado por siempre en tu estúpida mentecita que no sabe captar la diferencia entre verdad y apariencia – Kikyo comenzó a reunir energías de color azul controlando un poco su enojo, Akari preparaba también su espada

- Entonces probemos quién de las dos está en lo correcto – Akari asintió y su batalla dio inicio

Naraku y Sesshoumaru seguían enfrascados en su batalla al igual que Hakudoushi e Inu Yasha

Miroku alejaba a los monstruos con ayuda de Shippo y Kirara mientras que Kagome y Sango yacían totalmente inconscientes al lado de Kohaku dentro de un campo de protección que Akari había convocado

De no haberlo hecho, Naraku seguramente le habría arrebatado su fragmento a Kohaku y le hubiera quitado los demás a Kagome…

"_Si quieres controlar mi poder por completo, debes dejar el sentimiento que tienes hacia Sesshoumaru…"_

Esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en la mente de Akari. La lluvia había comenzado a caer y le comenzaba a complicar las cosas…

Miró fugazmente a Hakudoushi, tenía que hacerlo, lo había planeado todo ya, sólo le faltaba ponerlo en práctica

- ¡AKARI! – exclamó Sesshoumaru a lo cual ella se giró rápidamente viendo como una de las extremidades de Naraku se dirigía hacia ella

Lo siguiente que vio fue la sangre corriendo y la risa malévola de Naraku. Sentía algo pesado sobre sí y se negaba a creer lo que sus ojos veían…

Aquella sangre que había comenzado a salir no le pertenecía a ella y tampoco los cabellos plateados que escondían el rostro de la persona a la que más amaba…

- ¡SESSHOUMARU! – gritó mientras numerosas lágrimas caían sin control

Él se había interpuesto para salvarla…

* * *

**Continuará………………………………………………………………………………………………………..**

* * *

Yo no quería hacerle nada a mi lindo Sessh-kun ToT Pero bueno, perdón por la tardanza ToT pero al lugar al que a mis padres se les ocurrió que fuéramos a vacacionar no tenía señal de red -o- y tuve que esperar a regresar a mi casa para subir el capítulo ;-;

Aún así espero les haya gustado y qué les puedo decir? Ya nos estamos acercando al final ToT Creo que sólo quedan 3 capítulos más si no es que 2, depende de cómo me sienta en éstos días XD

Paso a agradecer n.n

**Club de fans de Sesshoumaru.-** Hola! Me hacen tan feliz al decirme que están tan pendientes del fic ToT Comparto su idea, todo es interesante cuando involucra al hermoso de Sessh-kun :suspiro: No me maten, juro que todo lo que hago es por una buena razón n.nU aunque yo también estuve a punto de matarme por lo que hice u.uU Aún así, espero el capi haya sido de su agrado y muchas gracias por los ánimos n.n Besos!

**Elen-ses.-** Perdón por la demora ToT Tienes razón, sin Sesshoumaru no es vida ToT Consuelas? Ejem… creo que ahora la que necesita consuelo es otra n.nU No me mates que a mí tampoco me gustó hacerle eso a mi lindo Sessh-kun ToT pero todo es por una buena causa, o eso creo o.o Tienes razón, influyó mucho el que tardara tanto -o- pero al menos sé que hay mucha gente leyendo XD y con eso me tendré que conformar… Aún así mil gracias por tus ánimos linda! Por ti y por muchas otras personas me esforzaré al máximo en lo que resta de los capis n.n Espero que estés también muy bien y pues… nos vemos en la siguiente n.n Besos!

**Sango2005.-** Hola! Jajaja vaya lees muy rápido o.o Y me alegra que te hayan gustado n.n, a tu petición puse al rescatista Miroku XD pero despreocúpate, habrán más mimos por ahí n.n Solo deja que pase la tensión x.x XD Mmm… quizá tenga talento para escribir pero de que me falta pulirlo me falta y mucho XD Y bueno, los tres mundos… básicamente todo eso es algo que pienso y tienes razón, la nada es el espacio que los rodea a los 3 o al menos eso pienso yo o.o Y por supuesto que no me aburres! De hecho a mí también me encanta cuestionarme todo eso XD En serio tienes una idea de cómo evitar todo ese enredo? Pues te diré que… tarde o temprano tiene que llegar XD aún así yo encantada de leer tu idea n.n En fin, espero verte por aquí pronto para saber más acerca de lo que piensas con respecto a los mundos n.n Besos!

Ahora si ya me voy, no tardo tanto y es que tengo todos los finales encima x.x Aún así yo me las arreglaré para terminar esto antes de que cumpla el año en porque si señoras y señores, ya mero cumplo un año en FF! Y no he terminado este fic con el que empece, qué vergüenza u.uU .Ya, ya me voy XD

Nos vemos pronto y no olviden dejar su comentario ok?

Besos n.n


	8. Sacrificio

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Inu Yasha me pertenecen, todos son de Rumiko-sensei-Takahashi y sólo los ocupo como medio de entretenimiento.**

* * *

**Una flama de esperanza**

**By Naomi Eiri**

**Capítulo VIII**

**Sacrificio**

* * *

****

- No te preocupes – susurró el youkai levantándose con dificultad siendo ayudado por la chica – Esto no es nada, mejor dedícate a terminar lo que empezó

Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, ella asintió limpiándose las lágrimas que habían caído de sus mejillas

- Oh, muy tierno el momento¿así que ahora, el gran hijo de Inu Taisho se ha enamorado de una humana? Vaya Sesshoumaru, quién iba a decirlo, tú pudiendo conquistar todo cuanto quisieses le das la espalda a tu vida por salvar la de ella – dijo desdeñoso – No cabe duda que toda la sangre de tu padre les ha traído, además de la fuerza, el amor por los humanos

- Cállate – le interrumpió Sesshoumaru mientras volvían a pelear – Al menos yo sí fui correspondido y no tuve que ceder mi alma a una porquería de monstruos porque no era capaz de tenerlo todo por mí mismo

- ¡Idiota, cállate y pelea! –

Ambos seguían peleando al tiempo que Akari se enfrentaba contra la sacerdotisa; Kagome y Sango eran cuidadas por Miroku y Shippo e Inu Yasha continuaba peleando contra Hakudoushi.

- Oh, qué linda escena, el youkai más poderoso de las tierras del Oeste se ha enamorado de una humana –dijo Kikyo mirándola con arrogancia, Akari cerró los ojos y esbozó una media sonrisa-

- ¿Celosa de que yo si tenga amor? –

- Ja¿con que eso es el amor eh? Momentos y finalmente el sacrificio, porque de eso se trata ¿verdad? –Akari palideció de repente-

- ¿A qué te refieres? –

- Oh, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie… además es un principio de las sacerdotisas, no podemos usar un poder sin sacrificar lo más importante para nosotras primero –con su arco, se dispuso a dispararle una flecha no sin antes decirle: - En tu caso, tu sacrificio será tu amor por ese youkai¿o me equivoco?

Lanzó la flecha y Akari la esquivó por poco, si ella lo sabía… entonces¿por qué no se lo había dicho a Naraku?

- ¿Qué pretendes Kikyo? –ésta sólo formó una sonrisa malvada- Si lo sabes, entonces ¿por qué no has corrido a decírselo a Naraku?

- Resultaste ser muy perspicaz mocosa, de hecho quiero proponerte algo… -murmuró esquivando un ataque de la espada de Akari-

- ¿Y eres tan ingenua para creer que aceptaría? –volvió a atacarla al tiempo que Kikyo la esquivaba una y otra vez, algunas veces dejando que descargas espirituales de energía arremetieran en su contra-

- Já, no es ingenuidad… es seguridad –hizo una pausa alejándose un poco de ella- No quieres perder tu amor por Sesshoumaru pero ese es el sacrificio que tienes que hacer, pero si te dijera que existe una forma de hacer que eso no pase pero sigas con la facultad de controlar el cristal¿no accederías?

- Para empezar, no me fío de ti; en segunda, me pedirás el alma de Inu Yasha para que te lo lleves al infierno y tampoco estoy dispuesta a acceder a ello por más que no me agrade. –Kikyo la miró con sorpresa- Y si tu otra táctica es decirme que Naraku tiene una forma de matar a Sesshoumaru y que la llevara a cabo cuando menos lo espere, te tengo una respuesta, confío en él y en su astucia como para que se deje engañar.

- ¿Ah sí? Bien, si eso es lo que piensas, entonces deberé acabar contigo por las malas –

Ambas volvieron a enfrascarse en una batalla, no muy lejos de ahí, Inu Yasha y Hakudoushi estaban en las mismas, con la pequeña diferencia de que Hakudoushi realmente no peleaba con todo su poder.

- Hey tú¿por qué no peleas en serio? –Hakudoushi siguió inexpresivo- ¿Qué, acaso soy tan poco para que uses el máximo de tus energías?

- Inu Yasha, nunca vas a dejar de ser un baka… -murmuró haciéndole una seña con los ojos para que volteara a ver a Kikyo y a Akari, éste, no muy convencido, se giró y vio el choque de energías espirituales de ambas chicas- Akari regresó de la nada para ponerle un orden a todo, fue gracias a su plan que pudieron destruir a Kanna y a Kagura además de dormir a Kohaku mientras todo se termina.

- Pero ¿no era Naraku quién manipulaba el fragmento de Kohaku? –

- Ella es más poderosa, sólo que ese poder lo puede usar a ratos, cuando de verdad es necesario… -Inu Yasha lo miró por unos momentos y le siguió el juego en la supuesta "batalla"- Para que pueda usar todos sus poderes, ella tiene que hacer algo pero ni siquiera yo sé qué es, ella sólo se limitó a decirme el plan pero nunca lo que ella haría

- ¿Y qué se supone que debes hacer? –

- Para realizarlo, necesito de tu ayuda –Inu Yasha frunció el ceño- Lo que tengo que hacer es destrozar a Naraku…

- ¿QUÉ? –

- Entre ella y yo hemos encontrado su punto débil, es su espalda, justamente donde se halla la cicatriz en forma de araña. Ahí colocó los fragmentos de la Shikkon no tama que tenía y entre tú y yo debemos destrozarle justamente ahí. Sólo tenemos una oportunidad y no nos podemos dar el lujo de fallar. -

- Y cuando lo hagamos¿qué pasará? –

- Ella no me lo quiso decir… -

- Y ¿qué hay de Sesshoumaru? –

- Akari dijo que lo dormirá… a todos, en cuanto termine con Kikyo será nuestra señal para atacar a Naraku mientras se distrae con Sesshoumaru y después todo se volverá oscuro para nosotros. –

- Pero ¿qué se cree esa chiquilla? Sesshoumaru la asesinará cuando se entere de lo que le hizo –

- Seguramente, pero ahora debemos limitarnos a seguir la parte original, así que vayamos acercándonos, justo cuando Kikyo sea destruida debemos atacar a Naraku. –

- De acuerdo –accedió el hanyou nada convencido, algo le decía que esa chica estaba planeando hacer algo grande y que no era en lo absoluto pacífico

* * *

- ¿Qué pasa Kikyo¿Acaso ya te cansaste? –dijo Akari con sorna desviando con un campo de protección las flechas de Kikyo- Déjame recuerdo tus palabras, "Deberé acabar contigo por las malas" ¿Así era como lo planeabas o nada más te fallaron los cálculos? 

- Maldita, deja de burlarte y mejor dedícate a pelear en vez de sólo defenderte¿o qué¿me tienes miedo? –

- Bien, como lo desees, de todas formas no podía alargar más lo inevitable… -

Una sombra triste cubrió sus ojos esmeralda y, a pesar de ello, desvaneció su campo de protección y una espada de fuego surgió de su mano izquierda. Kikyo se preparó para lanzarle una nueva descarga de energía espiritual pero el aura que emanaba la figura de Akari le hizo abrir tremendamente los ojos, era imposible que hubiera alcanzado la iluminación del Fénix¿verdad?

- Que descanses Kikyo, caíste en una trampa y tu alma se llenó de odio… como sacerdotisa, tienes el derecho de ir al cielo si tu alma se purifica y en nombre del servicio que prestaste a la joya de Shikkon, me encargaré de mandarte ahí… -dicho esto, una gran luz cegó todo el lugar, inclusive Sesshoumaru y Naraku se detuvieron para observar lo que acontecía y Hakudoushi e Inu Yasha estaban más que listos para desgarrar el cuerpo de Naraku en cuanto vieran a Akari triunfante.

Todos se cubrieron los ojos unos momentos y segundos después, la luz se disolvió mostrando a Akari con alas negras en su espalda, sosteniendo el cuerpo ya sin vida de Kikyo. Asintió levemente y Hakudoushi e Inu Yasha no esperaron más…

- ¡VIENTO CORTANTE! –gritó Inu Yasha lanzándole el ataque directamente a Naraku mientras Sesshoumaru se hacía a un lado y aprovechaba para mirar a Akari-

El cuerpo de Naraku se hizo pedazos y Hakudoushi sin perder el tiempo, con su lanza cortó el pedazo de maza con la cicatriz de araña.

El veneno se esparció y todo lo que supieron Inu Yasha, Miroku, Shippo, Sesshoumaru y Hakudoushi, fue que, de pronto, la oscuridad les envolvió…

Sesshoumaru se puso de pie y notó que a su alrededor, no había nada… absolutamente todo estaba cubierto por la niebla, pero sintió que era observado por detrás. Se giró y apenas y vislumbró la figura de una persona con alas, dirigiéndose hacia él.

Sus ojos se abrieron al ver a la criatura que tenía frente a él, era Akari… con sus cabellos castaño oscuro moviéndose al compás del viento frío que seguía dispersando la niebla en el lugar, sus ojos verdes brillando intensamente, su tez trigueña contrastando con las enormes y hermosas alas negras que estaban en su espalda mientras vestía un hermoso y largo vestido azul marino, del cual colgaban algunos listones plateados y brillantes como el más bello diamante.

- ¿Akari? –ella le sonrío levemente- ¿Qué haces vestida así?

- Jeje, ni yo misma lo sé, odio los vestidos pero mi deber lo requería –bromeó sonriendo tristemente- Sesshoumaru… hay algo que quiero decirte…

Le tomó de la mano y le condujo a el tronco seco de un árbol caído, sentándose ambos en ese lugar.

- ¿Sabes? El día en que me volví a reunir con Kagome, yo le dije que tenía muchas ganas de librar una batalla y así ser la más fuerte… -Sesshoumaru la miró unos momentos, percibiendo que algo no andaba nada bien- No me arrepiento de haberlo deseado, ahora se está cumpliendo y yo tengo en mis manos la posibilidad de controlar las ambiciones del lado del bien y el mal pero más que nada, tengo la posibilidad de salvarlos a ti y a todos los que quiero. Mi sueño es que todos ustedes estén bien y que sean felices a pesar de todo.

- ¿A dónde quieres llegar? –murmuró con voz fría, aparentando que de verdad no estaba preocupado-

- Tú sabes que para poder alcanzar algo, a veces es necesario sacrificar algunas cosas –Sesshoumaru asintió- Si yo quiero que ustedes estén bien y que el bien y el mal se controlen, debo sacrificar algo…

- ¿Y qué es lo que debes sacrificar? –

- A su tiempo lo verás, pero quiero que sepas que, sea lo que sea que suceda, nunca voy a dejar de amarte ¿entiendes?... nunca lo voy a dejar de hacer… -

- Pero ¿de qué hablas? –preguntó poniéndose de pie, exigiendo una respuesta mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer de los ojos de la chica- ¿Por qué de pronto hablas como si te estuvieras despidiendo?

- Jeje… sabes lo sentimental que puedo llega a ser –murmuró con un velo de nostalgia cubriendo sus palabras- Nos veremos pronto…

Se levantó y parándose de puntitas, alcanzó a darle un beso a Sesshoumaru que la abrazó fuertemente para después descubrir, que ya no había nada y la oscuridad se volvió a apoderar de él…

* * *

- Terminé, estoy lista –murmuró con voz fría en medio del bosque del Sengoku, al tiempo que las energías negativas de Naraku y el veneno, continuaban dispersándose 

- ¿Qué hay de Kagome y los otros? –preguntó la misma mujer que le había anunciado su historia y destino-

- No lo entenderían… y no podría decirles adiós –la mujer la miró comprensivamente, atrayéndola en un abrazo maternal mientras Akari derramaba sus últimas lágrimas, porque después, debía ser fuerte…- No te pongas así querida, lo haces por ellos y ya verás que podrás volver a verlos…

- No será igual… -la mujer comenzó a resplandecer intensamente y Akari, se soltó de ella- Te cedo la cosa más importante para mí…

La mujer se volvió una hermosa gota de cristal y se colocó como broche en el centro del pecho de Akari, mientras que del corazón de ésta, salía un pequeño vapor que adquiría la forma de un diminuto lobo gris y se colaba dentro de la gota de cristal.

Las energías negativas aumentaron y cientos de criaturas aparecieron de la nada…

- Bienvenidos, no los veía desde la Rebelión Melancólica, así que muéstrenme… ¿qué tan poderosos se han vuelto desde entonces? -

Pero la presencia de otras criaturas, irrumpieron el lugar, seres hermosos con alas negras se encontraban a sus lados, sonrió mientras las criaturas demoníacas le miraron con los ojos destellando ambición y el sonido desgarrador de uno de ellos inició la batalla del Fin…

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

_Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, lo sé no tengo excusa pero como regalo, esto no se termina aquí n.n_

_Ya lo verán ñ.ñ_


	9. Factor sorpresa

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Inu Yasha me pertenecen, todos son de Rumiko-sensei-Takahashi y sólo los ocupo como medio de entretenimiento.**

* * *

****

**Una flama de esperanza**

**By Naomi Eiri**

**Capítulo IX**

**Factor sorpresa**

* * *

****

La batalla final entre el bien, el mal y la justicia, se estaba llevando a cabo.

Los hermosos ángeles de alas negras, al igual que los demonios, se habían dividido en espadachines y arqueros, numerosos seres fueron cayendo uno por uno, desvaneciéndose como si fueran espuma de mar.

- Akari, no podremos resistir más, las energías negativas siguen aumentando y no tardaran en llegar los Dioses para castigarnos por nuestro desafío, si no hacemos algo pronto, nos vencerán y todo habrá sido en vano –murmuró uno de los ángeles de alas negras llamado Ariel-

- Lo sé pero sólo un poco más, hasta que logré juntar la energía necesaria y mande a todas las criaturas de las tinieblas a donde pertenecen –dijo mientras alternaba de arco a espada, acabando con las criaturas que se interponían en su camino-

Quinientos ángeles en total, habían dejado los cielos para ayudarla en su propósito, quinientos uno enfrentándose contra trece mil criaturas…

"¿Por qué no puedo utilizar el poder que tienes?" –cuestionaba tratando de proteger a todos sus nuevos aliados-

"Debes concentrarte, no has abandonado el arrebato ni la impulsividad, si no te serenas no podrás alcanzar el máximo poder" –le respondió la voz del cristal

Pronto, divisó al líder del ejército de las tinieblas, de altura considerable, tez mortalmente pálida pero de facciones finas y ojos rojo óxido observando a su alrededor con una mueca de inexpresión completa…

"Tú debes ser la que robó el tesoro del cielo –le dijo mediante el uso de la telequinesis- Entrégame ese poder y no habrán más sacrificios en vano"

"¿Y para qué habría de entregártelo? Tú harías lo mismo que los Dioses, contaminarías a los humanos para llevarlos a tu lado de la balanza –el demonio no se inmutó- Usas incluso a aquellos demonios que ambicionan más, mandándolos a la tierra para que contagien la maldad como si fuera una plaga"

"Es necesario –respondió- Todos lo saben"

"¿Para eso usaste el alma podrida de un humano y a las bazofias de tus demonios? –se acercó al líder, esta vez más serena y ajena a lo que ocurría a su alrededor- Eres sucio y despreciable, usar basura para crearte una conexión con este mundo y así llevarte el alma de los humanos sin que éstos opongan resistencia"

"Tú debes saberlo mejor que nadie, renunciaste al sentimiento que te hacía humana para poder proteger todo aquello que quieres y en lo que crees, yo hago lo mismo"

"Pero de lo mío a lo tuyo, hay una gran diferencia así que no compares"

"Lo es, pero entonces, dejemos de desperdiciar a nuestros aliados y tengamos un combate sólo tú y yo, quién pierda se irá directamente por dónde vino, en tu caso, volverás a la época de donde fuiste sacada y tus aliados volverán a los cielos para recibir su castigo, en caso contrario, las criaturas de las tinieblas volveremos a los Infiernos sin oponer resistencia"

- De acuerdo… -aceptó mirando hacia el ángel Ariel, que con sus cabellos negros cayéndole como si de una cascada se tratase, asentía con el brillo de sus ojos azul zafiro-

- Bien, demonios, apártense –ordenó con voz imponente mientras todas las criaturas hacían un círculo, dejando sólo a los líderes en el centro…

- Que empiece la pelea… -murmuró la chica lanzándose al ataque con su eterna espada de fuego…

* * *

Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Inu Yasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Hakudoushi y Kohaku, comenzaron a levantarse al notar que el frío comenzaba a calarles los huesos.

- ¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó Kagome al notar que todo a su alrededor estaba cubierto por la niebla-

- No se parece en nada al Sengoku –añadió Miroku-

- Akari… -murmuró Sesshoumaru viendo hacia arriba

- ¿Dónde están Akari y Naraku? –preguntó Inu Yasha alarmado mientras Hakudoushi se sentaba en el frío suelo, contemplando hacia la nada-

Sesshoumaru sintió su sangre hervir, ella sabía algo y no se lo había querido decir¡incluso hasta se había despedido de él sin decirle absolutamente nada!

- ¡TÚ, MOCOSO! Dime ahora mismo qué sabes de todo lo que ella está haciendo –exigió Sesshoumaru tomándolo de las ropas para zarandearlo bruscamente-

- ¡Basta Sesshoumaru! –pidió Kagome tratando de calmarlo- ¡Tranquílizate!

- No me digas que me tranquilice cuando no sé dónde demonios está ni qué está haciendo –replicó con los ojos irritados de ira y preocupación- ¿Qué tú no estás en la misma situación?

Kagome apretó los puños y bajó la mirada.

- Yo no sé nada más que lo que ustedes saben, ella no me quiso decir nada más… trazó el plan y me dijo lo que tenía que hacer pero nunca mencionó qué haría ella ni por qué nos mandaría a esta dimensión pero si puedo estar seguro de algo, ella trata de protegernos de algo que no conocemos y que su mínima representación era Naraku…

- Estás en lo cierto, Hakudoushi –susurró la voz de una mujer muy conocida para todos

- ¡Kikyo! –exclamó Kagome girándose para ver a la sacerdotisa acercarse con paso lento a ellos-

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Si mal no recuerdo, Akari acabó contigo –dijo Inu Yasha poniéndose a la defensiva-

- Cálmate Inu Yasha –murmuró con la voz alejada de arrogancia o soberbia- Ella purificó mi esencia y pronto pasaré al mundo de los muertos pero antes, quiero devolverle el favor

Todos los presentes la miraron con desconfianza, ella hizo caso omiso y se sentó sobre una roca que la niebla ocultaba.

- Como saben, Akari en su vida anterior, fue una guardiana divina del cristal –todos asintieron- Pero apuesto a que no saben por qué fue lanzada al mundo mortal…

Detrás de ella, otro ser apareció…

- Tiene las alas negras –susurró Sango mirando maravillada la figura del ángel que se revelaba ante sus ojos-

- Mi nombre es Sigfrido, eventualmente soy el ángel que los Dioses enviaron para terminar con el alma de la portadora y regresarles el tesoro perdido –murmuró arrastrando las palabras

Éste ángel poseía una belleza fría, cabello azulado y ojos violeta.

- En este momento, su querida portadora está librando una batalla contra los 13 mil nombres pertenecientes a lo que conocemos como lado oscuro o infierno y dentro de poco se supone que apareceré para cumplir mi cometido. –Sesshoumaru le miró desafiante- Cálmate Centinela, sigues siendo tan arrogante y obstinado como siempre, fue una lástima que perdieras la vida por ello.

- ¿De qué rayos hablas? –preguntó el hanyou algo fastidiado por la actitud de los dos recién llegados- Expliquen lo que está pasando

- ¿Aún no le has dicho? –preguntó el ángel asombrado a una Kikyo que negaba con la cabeza- Entonces hazlo rápido

- Bien, como servidora del bien, se me concedió un último deseo y es por eso que estoy aquí con ustedes. Como les decía, Akari era la guardiana del Cristal en los cielos, pero ella deseaba terminar con las guerras que desde el principio han existido entre oscuridad y luz, ella creía que si se utilizaba el Cristal de forma adecuada, ninguno de los dos se atreverían a desajustar la balanza por medio de guerras llenas de ambición. –hizo una pausa y prosiguió- Ella se enamoró de un Centinela, que son criaturas hechas de luz y que los Dioses ocupaban como soldados, éste Centinela murió en una de las tantas guerras que la luz y oscuridad libraron, ella quiso más que nadie entonces, tomar el Cristal y ponerle fin a las guerras pero fue descubierta por los dioses quiénes trataron de "reciclar" su alma, pero algo se los impedía. ¿Qué crees que fue Kagome?

- ¿El Cristal? –medio preguntó en forma de respuesta

- No, fue precisamente un sentimiento humano lo que la protegió y perduró incluso a través de las distintas etapas del tiempo, pasado, presente y futuro. Aquel Centinela, también la amaba en secreto y antes de morir, juró que pasase lo que pasase, siempre estaría ahí para ella. Fue entonces que los dioses decidieron mandarlos en distintas épocas, a él al pasado y a ella en el futuro, para que así nunca pudieran juntarse en el presente pero no contaron con que las Tinieblas intervendrían, abriendo el nexo que les uniría a ambos en un solo presente –

- Pero si eso es verdad y yo soy la reencarnación de ese Centinela del que hablas¿por qué sigo aquí? Debería estar peleando a su lado y no quedarme aquí a esperar –

- Lo que sucede, es que el Cristal no sabía que había sido gracias a ti y no a su presencia que el alma de Akari pudo estar a salvo, pero hay una forma por la que puedes ir a ayudarle –respondió mirando alternativamente hacia él y hacia el ángel detrás suyo- Si eres tan o más poderoso que quién fuiste anteriormente, podrás destruir el muro de protección que les separa del mundo real

- ¿Y dónde está el dichoso muro? –preguntó Inu Yasha mirando a su alrededor

- Si él la amara lo suficiente, lo vería porque está hecho con el aura de la portadora –dicho esto, se puso de pie

- ¿Por qué si se supone que destruirás a Akari has permitido que ella hable? –preguntó el monje no muy convencido de la actitud de ambos

- Usted lo ha dicho, se supone, nunca aseguré que lo haría –dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras desaparecían ambos del lugar

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, mientras Sesshoumaru apretaba fuertemente los puños…

"¿Por qué si se supone que te protegeré, estoy encerrado aquí sin poder ayudarte¡Maldita sea!"

- Sesshoumaru¿qué demonios haces? –dijo Inu Yasha sacándolo de sus pensamientos- Deberías estar buscando el campo de energía en vez de lamentarte, ese no eres tú

Sesshoumaru sintió como si le hubiera caído un balde de agua fría.

¿Que ese no era él?

Por un momento, todo se quedó en silencio, tan callado que podía jurar que hasta el sonido de su corazón escuchaba…

Sintió como si fuera llevado a otra dimensión y lo que ahí vio, le hizo palidecer…

Ahí estaba Akari, con el hermoso vestido azul marino rasgado en algunas partes, los listones plateados manchados de la sangre que caía abundantemente de la mano derecha de la chica y el rostro inexpresivo de aquel que debía ser el jefe de las Tinieblas.

- Admito que eres muy buena, pero es una lástima que no pertenezcas a mi ejército y que tampoco hayas podido obtener el poder absoluto del Cristal –dijo a modo de disculpa mientras hacia una reverencia ante la chica- Ha sido un placer luchar contra ti, pero debo mandarte al lugar del que no debes regresar…

Akari sonrió y se irguió orgullosa, al igual que los ángeles que habían traicionado a los cielos. Todos estaban dispuestos a morir con orgullo, porque lo habían intentado y su derrota no significaba que todo acabara ahí… aún había esperanza…

Sesshoumaru trató de romper el cristal tan duro en el que se encontraba para poder ir a ayudar a la chica, golpeó una y otra vez viendo como aquel demonio se acercaba a su linda niña con la espada de las tinieblas amenazando el pecho de la muchacha…

- ¡AKARI! NO, MALDITA SEA, RÓMPETE, TENGO QUE AYUDARLA, SE LO PROMETÍ… BASTA¡AKARI HUYE DE AHÍ! BASTARDO ALÉJATE NO LE HAGAS DAÑO –gritaba una y otra vez mientras algunas lágrimas amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos dorados-

Y de pronto, el sonido del cristal resquebrajándose, le hizo golpear con más fuerza…

- ¡NO TE ATREVAS A HACERLE DAÑO!

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

****

_Hola de nuevo! Bien, pues hasta aquí les traje n.n, espero haya sido de su agrado y despreocúpense el siguiente capi se nos viene la próxima semana y ahora sí, diremos adiós a esta historia Y-Y_

_Pasaré a agradecer n.n_

_**Club de fans de Sesshoumaru.- Espero que eso del castigo ya no se vaya a hacer n.nU No podía matar al lindo de Sessh! Primero muero yo xD jeje bueno mil perdones por toda la espera T-T de verdad hasta pena me da subir lo último tan tarde u.u pero creo que habrá sido de su agrado n.n Y pues ya sólo me queda despedirme de ustedes T-T y quiero que sepan que de verdad agradezco como no tienen idea todo el ánimo que me dieron, que tengan muchísima suerte en todo lo que hagan y sigamos adorando a Sessh ok? Besos a todas y de nuevo gracias! Nos vemos en el final n.n**_

_**Elen-ses.- Holaaa! Espero aún estés por ahí u.u Bueno pues sí, Akari lo había planeado todo muy bien pero al final, nunca contó el factor sorpresa y aquí tienes! Jejeje además, por fin logramos matar bien a la zombie ¬¬ si! Por fin se nos hizo xD Y bueno, yo confío mucho en aquello de que todo tiene una razón de ser y esta historia, me parece que tiene mucho de ello, de igual forma, mil gracias por todo tu apoyo, no sabes cómo me animabas n.n Me alegraría mucho que la actualización te haya gustado, un beso grande y mil gracias de nuevo por todo!**_

_**Karina.- Buaaa perdóname la espera T-T Pero ahora si ya termine, te traje dos capis nuevos! Jejeje Espero te hayan gustado y de verdad, gracias por todo! Cuídate mucho y que te vaya genial en este año que apenas empieza n.n, besos!**_

_**Sango2005.- Holaaa! Bueno, no puedo ser tan mala y matar al lindo de Sessh-kun, eso si sería imperdonable xD Bueno, se quedó a la forma antigua, amor y lágrimas xD a mi parecer, no quedó mal xD pero encantada de saber qué te pareció a ti n.n, mientras tanto, te agradezco mucho tus reviews y apoyo n.n, y pronto espera un fic de Sango x Miroku n.n, cuídate y un beso grande!**_

_**Alba.- Holaa! Bueno hace mucho que no te contestaba un review Y-Y pero bueno, por fin lo actualicé! Jejeje ando de hiperactiva lo sé u.uU En fin, me has apoyado mucho y quisiera saber que seguiré leyéndote en los demás fics que tengo, la vdd, no me gustaría perder contacto con ninguna T-T pero qué se le hará? Ps bueno… eso xD no ya en serio, gracias por todos tus ánimos y palabras, espero te vaya muy bien y que logres todo lo que quieres n.n, un beso grande! **_

_Hasta aquí llego y bueno, pronto verán por fin el final de esta historia que significó tanto para mí n.n._

_Cuídense y un beso grande!_

_Naomi Eiri A. Uesugi di Malfoy_


End file.
